Dragon Breath
by Kayden Pause
Summary: Hiccup and Merida were always bound by their convictions... and their duty to their land... but when the Mages invade their wastelands they are honor bound to stop them. But when their accusations become a farce and the truth surfaces from beneath the lies... how far will they go to change the world around them? (Rated T in most chapters. Warnings inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons Frost. The epic Adventure. **

***I just recently found myself infatuated with the Big four... well, its six now, isn't it? And I figured it was time for an epic adventure revolving around it! This story will feature Characters from Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, and Brave. **

**Also, this will feature relations of Gay and straight persuasion. But here are some relationships you should be aware of.* *Jack and Elsa are twins. Both are older than Anna, who is 18. Rapunzel is Anna's handmaiden and Best friend.* *Hiccup and Astrid were betrothed before birth though its not to their preference. They both see each other as friends.* *Merida is Hiccups adopted sister. Her family, now dead, were once great vikings, as Hiccups family is. The duo are close.* **

***The Sorcerers, the group of Jack and Elsa's people, trespass upon the Riders land. Though it is a wasteland they took over, its their land despite being unused. And the Riders are bringing them to war.* *This story is rated M. Mature. There will be violence, war and sex. But not a lot! Just where it makes sense. But these are just warnings.* **

***As a disclaimer, I do not own any characters from Dreamworks or Disney. Nor is this story making me money. Though I wish it was... I'm a broke guy. :3 * Chapter **

**1. This is War.**

* * *

Fury was human fuel. And right now he felt his tank was full. And Pride was his Drive. Every human needed something to push then forward. Something to push them over that proverbial edge. And the news he had received had kicked it into an unexpected overdrive. Hiccup Haddok wasn't sure if Stoic could yell much louder. _*"These Infidels think it well to rape our land?! This land that was hard fought for by our Ancestors? These Sorcerers that build their false homes and expect no Retaliation?" His fathers fist connecting with the stone table and splitting it... which would piss off the Artisan who made it but Stoic brushed it iff "Well these mages will stay no more!" He turned to his son and adopted daughter, "Hiccup! Merida! You will take your troop to battle! Teach these mages a lesson they shant soon forget... if they find themselves lucky enough live through it." Hiccup was surprised as his father threw his sword at the boy and knealt with his adopted sister, and the both regarded the man, "Yes Father."* _

"What do you know about them? Are they dangerous?" Came a loud shrill call from across the sky. He looked over to a set of whipping blonde hair, barely holding together. His friend and, unfortunately for both of them, his betrothed bride, Astrid eyed him with a ferocity as she held her flail with one arm. He shook his head, "I haven't a clue. But they're mages... and we have heard the legends." he said. He needent say anymore. Anyone who was anybody knew that mages were a rare breed for a reason. They didn't just 'Appear' everyday. Sure, certain families, legacies and blood lines carried a higher risk for volatility to magic... but it was still one in a million. And from what he heard... there were two dangerous ones here. "Well, then ah suppose is a good thing we came prepared, brother." His sister said, her foriegn accent still strong after years of living with his family. But her never regarded her any lesser. She proved a fine Warrior. A Testament to any woman she met.

And easily garnered (or forced) respect from all men she met. Plus, She was right. Behind them and beneath them flew the one thing that made his group, Nay his entire people, a force to be reckoned with. Dragons. His ancestors were among the first to cultivate and domesticate the beasts as if they were pets. To love their master and train for battle... though challenges weren't frequent when most people consider the idea of taking on even a single dragon a suicide attempt. And they had an army of them. But who were these fools who thought well of themselves to even Trespass upon their land? Had they not heard of them?

He did take note that this place was far from any Rider camp... but he was honor bound to defend his land from unwanted Trespassers. His own dragon, Toothless, let out a soft purr beneath him. "I'm excited too, buddy." He said, remembering when he'd gotten the egg as a child. He'd cared for Toothless before and after his hatching. And Toothless returned the favor. He was a magnificent beast. The rarest of his kind. "Ey, ya think hes antsy, ya should see Agnes 'ere!" She said, curly locks whipping through the wind as her dragon let out a steamy exhale. Merida flew in a wave as Agnes, a Blue and white frost Dragon, whipped through the air. He chuckled as he drew his sword, "We approach the wastelands! Prepare for anything! But most importantly... Fight or Die Well for your people! All Riders of the Ancient Beast!"

He cried only to hear the sound of weapons and the descent of Dragons. - -

* * *

Her pale eyes and visible breath were mere signs to her brother. She was troubled and Jack knew it. The two were so connected they knew when something bad was happening. With a turn and a stride, Elsa's heels clacked loudly as she briskly strode down the hall. Her brother appearing at her side, his Staff in hand and armor on. "They're here aren't they?" Jack said, catching up to her from his own chambers, and regarded her as they stared a knowing glance. They had expected an eventual Retaliation... remembering the discussion they had... and steeling themselves for what they must do. *"Jack, we all may face siege from the Riders... they may not take kindly to trespassers. . Especially us." She said.

"Let them come, dear sister. You and I are a force to be reckoned with when we work together." He said, eyes trained on the scenery of their paradise in progress. "Its not you and I we should worry about." She said. "I wouldn't be worried about trained mages." Jack nodded and sighed deeply. "Exactly; and that means its up to us should our home ever come under attack. Anna will make a good Queen for our people should we perish." Elsa looked Sullen at the pessimistic comment, "Let us not trouble ourselves until that day... should it arrive."*

"I've sensed their coming for a while now... their leaders rage was detectable from so far away. While that alone speaks volumes... I sense great danger on the horizon." That was no laughing matter. Jack's powers were so different from Elsa's. And when she made a prediction like that, even hinting at the idea of danger, it was to be taken with upmost seriousness. Jack nodded, "We both know what must be done. This is our home, Sister. I don't want to see this beauty fall in a matter of moments." He said, the duo resuming their walk, "Yes... though it brings me no joy, gather a compliment of guards... and meet me at the gate. Though we could handle it alone, I do not wish to be taken lightly. With the energy I'm sensing, they're bringing a small army. Tell no one... except Anna should we die." "Yes, Elsa. I'll inform her immediately." "And Jack... Anurit Vashadan." (Translation: Fight well.) - -

* * *

The Riders finally caught a view of a reflective crystal dome. In all its glory, it was magnificent. He couldn't see inside, but with its reflective properties he assumed it was probably warm inside. That didn't matter. And he should leave his observations of their home out of this. Trespassers. Nothing more. Hiccup groaned. Even from this distance he could tell that the ice wouldn't crack with their basic attacks. It would take days if not weeks to even crack it. And even then, it was Magical ice. It may be unbreakable. "Ay, shit." Merida said. Apparently she noticed too, picking up on it as quickly as he did. "I am not going back to Dad to tell him we didn't even try." He said. "I see leaders approaching. We may end this without blood." He said. Astrid snorted, "Disappointing."

"I will not stop if there is no surrender. We will look for any possible weaknesses! There's no way this fort is impregnable!" He said, and the dragon Riders held their own until the order was made. - -

Elsa's long hair whipped in the storm, her guards silent as she regarded her twin. "I'll cover from the ground! You take to the sky and freeze their wings! The black dragon is the obvious leader. Go for him first!" Elsa said. She turned to her archers, all clad in icy blue armor. "Time your shots. Make every arrow count if we need them. And trust me to protect you as best I can." Jack tapped his staff in the ground twice only to have it suddenly sweep under his feet. "And protect your Queen." He added, taking off while Elsa prepared possibly needed defenses. The Riders halted as they saw the white haired mage approach, the look of a furious man in his eyes as he flew with no hesitation at the Black Dragon, who had began growling in a low tone. Hiccup flew a bit closer to glare at the snow-haired Price... their ferocity at equal measure.

"You and your people trespass on land that is not yours, mage. This is your one chance to leave." "I hardly call it trespassing when the nearest settlement is almost a hundred Kilometers north. This is a wasteland that has been converted and use for our home. An area your Ancestors obviously saw no use for!" He countered, hair whipping wildly. "This land belonged to my ancestors before you or I were even a thought. Its not your right to claim it for yourself! Its not the location thats important. Its the pride of my people! And your wicked powers soil the land you walk on!"

Jack and Hiccup starred off... both Princes in their own aspect. And both ferocious fighters. He formed a ball of blue energy in his palm. "You will not take this city without a fight! If you want one, be prepared to die for your cause!" Hiccup dropped his shield, but it retracted like a yo-yo. "Wouldn't want it any other way." He turned to Astrid, Merida and the others in his troop. *"Saarebas! Vidik Kathas!"* which roughly translated to 'Mages! Smite them all!' And the Riders took off toward Elsa. Jack let the energy fly, freezing multiple wings of multiple dragons and sending them to the earth below, and most likely their death. "That's mercy! You don't want to meet my sister! Last warning! Turn back!" "Die!" Hiccup retorted, Toothless shot his purple beams and flew forward but Jack moved equally as fast and retaliated with his own ice attacks. A flurry of Light blue and lavender lighting up the cloudy sky. - -

* * *

"Fire!" Elsa called as another volly of Crystalline arrows flew out. She busied herself with simple freezing spells and putting up walls to defend from arrows, fire and who knew what else? Dragons were as volatile as mages were. Her defenses weren't as effective. Arrows kept piercing her men as a flurry of red hair zipped past. Blood stained the earth beneath her... but it did nothing but make her mourn the brave men and women... and anger her more. Making her powers more Volatile. Merida cried out and fired a volly of her own arrows, easily dodging the soldiers protecting the woman... her perfect aim killing three soldiers. And she let out a valiant cry as their bodies fell, having it matched with others.

Their blood and screams falling on deaf ears and once-white snow. To the Riders it was victory. And so they fought valiantly against their trespassers! Firing volly after volly of bolts, arrows and Gods know what else! But one by one the riders fell, only occasionally breaking their defenses. For both sides... losses were getting heavy. Astrid flew on Stormfly... her group in a slowly dwindling formation, despite having killed the guards... the woman was certainly not running out of power. Her Riders were slowly being picked off by arrows and icicles... She turned to look at Hiccup and the white haired boy battling in the air. The boy didn't stumble on his staff, shooting blasts of ice at Hiccup.

One wrong move and he was down... she prayed he didn't get cocky. Finally she returned to the battle. Most of her Riders were down... in fact, they all were... but as it was, Merida's magnificent aim had killed all but one of the white haired woman's guard... and that alone pissed her off. She wasn't leaving this battle without one kill. In a bold move she swept low on Stormfly, leapt off his back and smashed the bastard. Elsa was pissed and cried out, her fingers tinged with the power of her magic. She summoned her most powerful creature: Frost Giant. A massive creature that carried a glacial spear like a club. At the same time... Astrid's legs were bound by crystals. "You bitch! I'm gonna rip your witch head off and cook it for stew!" She snarled at her. "We warned you. And you chose to fight... and lose." She said. "Its not over until Hiccup kills your friend!" Astrid retorted. "Trust me... even if he managed to kill Jack... he would want to fight me less. He is one boy. And I took out your army almost by myself."

Merida made quick work by distracting the Giant with her arrows... and having Agnes let out some fire to melt the Giant. She landed with her bow drawn. "Ay! 'Ands up, lady!" She said, Agnes flying off. Elsa smirked and did as she was told. "Merida no!" Astrid said before her mouth froze shut. "Don' worry a pretty little hair on ya head, Astrid." She said before returning to Elsa. "'Hats it! Now woul' be ah good time ta surrender." She said, Elsa wiggling her fingers... then she realized. Mages use their hands. She pulled back to fire. But Meridas vision went cold as she was suddenly encased in ice. - -

* * *

Hiccup had been hit... and it was cold Luckily it hadn't been Toothless or he may be dead, seeing as a Dragon was Cold blooded and was defiantly useless without wings. If this fight didn't end soon, he would be anyway. Jack tossed another bolt out, sadly dodged, "Give up, Rider! You stand no chance!" He heckled. "If you beat me, 100 more will simply come in my place! Bigger stronger Dragons await!" Hiccup warned.

"I'm willing to risk it! For the sake of my Kingdom! For the sake of the land your people were too weak to colonize!" He said as Toothless suddenly flew up high. Jack poised for an attack of beams... what he didn't expect was a Dragon to fly by as a chain wrapped arpund his torso. Hiccups modified shield! With a chain to make his fighting style fair by using the Chain Shield. To reduce distance to his target! And he had Hiccup flying at him quickly as the Shield retracted.

"Shit!" He said as the brunette began scrapping with him up close. Sadly magic and swords were useless in close combat and Jacks only weapons was the one thing keeping both of them alive. And it was starting to get wild. His staff flying them around as Hiccup failed to choke his enemy. They were so enraptured in the fight... they didn't see the cavern until they fell in.

And the world fell into blackness.

* * *

**That was my first Fanfic for any of these fandoms so I ask that you bear with me! **

**Please Review and Rate! Tell me if this is good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to post these is a hurry... Bear with me if its not perfect or edited well...**

**These movies are not mine so don't sue me. I don't have the money.**

Dragon Breath. Chapter 2.

It was dark when he finally regained consciousness. The outlines of the physical and metaphysical worlds were barely visible to him... Was this what death was? He hoped not... he had heard tales of the Gods and Goddesses of Valhalla welcoming him and all other warriors into their immortal realm as a soldier who had come home from his seemingly neverending battles... only to have fair man and maiden care for his needs.

None of these things existed... in fact, all he felt was cold. *'Wait. Cold?'* He thought, as suddenly the memories of the battle he fought in valliantly yesterday came flooding back... but if he was alive, why was he so cold?

It was difficult for him at first, but Hiccup allowed his eyes to flutter open. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't actually in the harsh winds but in what seemed to be an igloo, at the center of which appeared to be a fire. "Awake? Open up." Said a calm voice... and it was right beside Hiccup... so soothing that he almost missed the mop of silvery white hair. "Fiend!" He cried, a wave of adrenaline rushing through him as he tried to stand on his feet... but he found himself stuck. He looked down to assure he hadn't lost any other limbs... but was alarmed to find his feet and hands were frozen in ice casings.

His scowl turned into a furious glare as he was the wicked mage he had battled yesterday. Still alive, a fact that pissed him off to no end. "Sorry but I'm not stupid. If you're cold, I have to feed you this." He said, his icy blue robes torn in a few places. He held out a green plant with an icy blue flower on the top. "Get that plant away from me with your sickly fingers, mage." He said, turning his head, "I'd rather eat my own arm."

"Thats a shame. This is a pretty rare herb I spent a good time going to find. You're lucky I found it at all. Or you can ignore my help and die." Hiccup scowled, cheeks flushed as he looked away. It seemed he was faced with an impossible choice; Eat the flower and let his sickly fingers touch him or die. He certainly didn't want to die. Not in front of this mage, whos very presence was a desecration to his family and their honor.

At the same time, how could he trust this herb? How did he know that he didn't merely find the flower to poison him? *'... But if that were true, he could've done it when I was knocked out. Its what I would've done.'* he noted. The white haired boy plucked the leaves off, starring and waiting for an answer as he battled in his head. After a long self deliberation, Hiccup finally asked him, "What is it?" "Its a magic fire flower. It will restore your vitality when you're body is freezing. I don't need it because of obvious reasons. But you could use it." Jack said, touching the flower, only to have it burst into flames.

"Just never eat the flower. The leaves are safe." Hiccup nodded in understanding... it seemed his anger had died... why wasn't he absolutly furious? This was his enemy and yet... he took the time to get him to a warm place and find something to save his life... What was he out to get? His trust? Bah, never. "Do you want it?" He asked, growing impatient. Hiccups cheeks flared a second time as he wordlessly opened his mouth. Jack knealt down, "Bite my finger and I'll be pissed." He said, placing his cool fingers into Hiccup's warm mouth.

"Chew it well." Jack commanded him. Hiccup cautiously began chewing the prickly leaf. He noted a familiar taste. Cinnamon, but sweeter like honeysuckle. He made a small noise in appreciation for the taste. "Thats the easy part... swallow and be ready." Jack said as Hiccup made a loud gulp. And then it hit him. Literally felt like a raging inferno sprouted around him. He let out a wordless scream into the air... and just as fast as the pain came, it immediatly dulled into a pleasant warmth. He was sweating and panting like a bitch in heat by the end... but he felt his strength returned.

With a twist he broke the bind of ice and kicked the ice off his legs.

And then Hiccup tackled Jack.

She felt warmth... She hoped this was Val Halla... that her burdens to her family and legacy could finally be laid down and she could spend eternity among the sunny isles. But those dreams were dashed as soon as Merida realized she was not dead... no as a matter of fact, she was very much alive. If the aching in her legs were a testament to anything... "Hiccup... Astrid?" She croaked out, her voice similar to that of a frog.

"Just me..." Astrid said, he voice coming fron across the cell. Her blonde hair was disheveled and all over the place and her breathing was audible. "Hiccup... went down with the other guy." Merida nodded, wanting to comfort the poor girl who may have lost her fiance... they may not be all about their marriage, but she would mourn the loss. "I'm sorry Merida... if we'd only paid attention-" "Ay, ain't nothing to be apologizin for... if I had kep' a closer eye on the witch..." she said as she stood, her body heavy, and went over to her friend.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asked. "Our family doesn't know were alive." Merida was about to attempt to formulate a plan when the smell of meat hit the air... She hadn't ate since she left Burk... which she didn't know how long ago it had been. She tried to pretend the smells weren't driving her nuts... but she felt her stomach growl and her mouth salivate. Astrid had better control but even she couldn't deny how hungry she was... the smells if charred meat and who knows what else was coming their way... she nearly prayed it wasn't a joke. When their attention finally drew to the prison chamber door, they saw two women. One eith shoulder length blonde hair. The other was a brunette with a single strip of white running through it. Both carried silver platters... covered.

"You must be hungry." She said, opening a compartment and sliding the trays in. Astrid and Merida eye the duo oddly... expecting a trick. Or a trap... or a joke. All of those would greatly upset them. "Please, I give you my word the food is fine." She said. "You're hungry. Please eat, we have more than enough." She said, her voice quiet and calm. Merida quickly uncovered the tray to see she was right. Steak. Potatoes. Chocolate oddly... but why complain?

She dug in, not minding her manners a tiny bit. "You feed your prisoners like this?" Astrid asks, having at her own meal. "My sister and brother have never had prisoners... we were unsure what to feed you." "Ah, so the wee brat of the mages we fought. Nice to see you show so much appreciation over your brothers death." Merida said, juice running down her cheeks. "Jack is not dead." She said simply, to which Astrid and Merida shared a look, "How do you know?" "Because Elsa is alive and well." She said, not wanting to divulge her security in his life.

"I'm Anna, and this is my Hand Maiden Rapunzel." She said introducing them, to which they both gave a courtesy. "Mind explaining why you're making nice with prisoners?" Merida said as she finished her food. "We're here to show you the hospitality you denied us." Rapunzel said as several guards came away from their post. "We will be giving you a tour of the kingdom." Anna nodded, "And we hope that in our hospitality, you find a peace of mind in knowing that our people are not desiccating your ancestry." Astrid and Merida shared a glance, to which the red head sighed, "Whas' the harm?" She said, knowing full well if she didn't like the place it would be razed anyway. "Now, its not that we don't trust you, but we can't take chances. I'm sure if we were in your shoes, you wouldn't be any more lenient."

Anna said as she turned to stride down the blue corridor. Merida and Astrid walked in the center of the armed guards. From what they saw, the palace they were in was made of the same beautiful ice that the barrier was made of. "My siblings created this palace only a little over 3 years ago but theres already an extensive history and architecture to the place." Anna began. "As you can tell, my siblings' power relies solely on the power of ice and the forces of winter. But in reality, the citizens of our domain could not make a successful agricultural community if all we had was snow based weather... which is why my siblings usually have our advisor and I handle day to day operations while they quietly rule from here."

The duo listened intently, but... were so confused. What were they talking about? "Any questions so far?" Anna asked, turning to them. "What do you mean 'A successful agricultural community'?" Astrid asked, "It seems all they can do is cast ice magic." "Not entirely, while offensive ice magic is the base for my brothers powers, my sisters are a little more volatile. She has the ability to unfreeze things after they've been frozen. As long as its an act of love. She does it for the love of her people." Anna said as they passed a balcony... And they saw it. A paradise among the wasteland. They nearly ran to the edge of the balcony to take in the immense beauty of the land. There were waterfalls, trees with a tinged of snow and frost on them, but the grass was green and the dome reflected against the suns rays and made it possible for a wide array of plants to grow. There were houses, merchants, children, livestock... everything one could ever want in a home. And everyone seemed happy.

"This is what our fathers sent us here to destroy?" Merida asked, flabbergasted. Rapunzel placed a hand on Merida's shoulder. "Its not his fault... we knew that this day would come... but we wished to show him how wonderful of a home it was." She shrugged her off, "I can't believe this... at all." She muttered. Rapunzel sighed, "Lets finish the castle tour and then I'll have our Advisor, Flynn, show you around the village." Astrid pat her friends back and go to rejoin the group... silent in her shock. Anna nods at her Handmaiden and turned on her heels.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering how the castle stays cool in the warm weather..."

Hiccup starred off with his foe, starring as he thought about his next move... He could grab his knife and kill his target... he was defiantly strong enough... thanks to that fire plant. But that fire plant was exactly why we was warm and alive.

His foe sparred him... for what reason? "Why?" He asked suddenly. "Why what?" Jack asked, not moving... eyes keeping a sharp view on every one of his moves... but he was very warm... "My people and I would have killed you and everyone with you... you had ample opportunity to kill me or let me freeze to death... and you spared me? Are you stupid or something?" He asked. Jack eyed his captor and shrugged, "I'm not like that. Nor is anyone in my kingdom. We didn't want trouble..." Hiccup stood up and starred at him, this supposedly evil mage who would kill anyone who bothered him... or so he was told. Obviously that wasn't true. If that were the case, he would have killed him a while ago. But his father would never lie to him! Preposterous! His father was a wise aged warrior! Maybe he simply didn't know the people that resided here?

Jack obviously wasn't the type to kill an unarmed man... Hiccup held his hand out, "You get one freebie mage." Jack took his hand, "It's Jack. Jackson Frost Overland. Prince of the land you tried to destroy." Hiccup nodded, "I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the Third. Rider of the Night fury and Viking of Berk. Son of the Chief Stoik." "Well, Hiccup, I hate to break this to you but we are in the Chasms... which are now caved in." Jack said, digging in the snow... producing Hiccups Sword and Shield.

"The Chasms?" Hiccup asked, holstering it, checking his shield for damage before deciding it was fine. "Its an area beneath the expanse of the country. There's miles of expansive caves. My sister and I built this addition. It was meant to be an escape route for us and our people if the worst came to pass... when we came tumbling into the mountain side it caved in..." Hiccup pondered what he was saying

"So what are you telling me? We have an adventure ahead? I'm not an adventurer, Jack." He said, looking at the white haired mage. "You don't have to be. But my people need me, and if I have to traverse across the continent to get back, I will. You can stay here and die if you want." Well, Hiccup didn't want that... almost as much as he didn't want to work with the mage... but he swore to not kill him... for now. Later... he would sink his blade through him and watch pale skin turn red... Jack held out his right arm, Shepard staff in his left, "Truce." He requested. Hiccup shook, "Truce... for now." He said.

"So... where are we headed to?" He added, standing beside him. "Greede is where the other end opens up at. That's our destination..." Hiccup would have spit his water had he been drinking any. "Greede is almost 100 miles away! How are we going to survive until then?" To this, Jack smiled and tapped his staff against the ground, having it sweep under his feet. "Magic, remember?" He said, holding out his hand. Hiccups cheeks flushed darkly as he took Jacks hand, as if he were a Maiden needing help into a carriage.

"Lets move." He said, and they zipped down the path.

* * *

**As I said, these chapters were rushed... I tried to edit as quickly as possible but I know there are plenty of editing errors... lemme know whats wrong.**

**And review! I need those! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I regretfully forgot to mention why I rushed the last two chapters. I got so busy and in the middle of my editing and publishing I suddenly had to run and post these without finishing my edits and making the chapter grammatically correct. Good news is, this Chapter is longer than all the others so far. I'm finally getting good enough to write lengthier chapters that aren't complete crap!  
**

**And I am quite happy with that.**

**As a Disclaimer... I do not Own DreamWorks's Brave, How to Train your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians nor Disney's Tangles or Frozen. They are all property of their respective owners... A fact I have to dreadfully remind myself everyday.**

**No real warnings for this chapter... Some Language but I promise there will be more action next chapter. Tons of it.**

**And of course some HiJack time. We wants that.**

**Enjoy The Third chapter of Dragons Breath.**

* * *

Dragon Breath Chapter 3.

"The weather is getting more agreeable." Hiccup said as he stepped off the moving staff and rolled forward. Jack stepped off and allowed his staff to return to its owner.

"We're getting closer the the Naturally made Caverns. It means we've made good time... Greede is approaching quickly." He said as he began noticing the sublte differences.

It was at least 15 degrees warmer. The air was bearable now... at least to Hiccup. The thick clouds no longer filled the skies as the weather cleared. It was slowly becoming a pleasant area.

"And what are we planning to do from there?" Hiccup said as he walked alongside the mage. "Its not as if you or I have any leeway there. Our names mean nothing."

Jack holstered his staff as they approached a large sloop. They slid down and continued forward, "Thats the point. No one will notice a couple of Mercenaries passing through." He said, adding a sarcastic air quote to Mercenaries so Hiccup didn't think Jack would even consider sellimg his honor as a Mercenary.

"From there we'll trail through the free city of Balaster and make our way back to my Kingdom."

"You have some interesting ideas on where we're going. In case you forgot I'm still honor bound to rid your presense from my family kingdom."

"And at the same time you travel and work with me. How would your precious Ancestors act upon such treachery?"

Hiccup grunted, and made an excuse, "Don't question my legacy as if you're a part of it." But he had to admit... this mage could still easily turn around and destroy him...

"Fair enough... for now... we're getting close to the temples." Jack said walking a bit faster.

Hiccup matched his step and walked beside him, "And what is the temple?"

"If you wait, you will see." Jack responded as he observed a stone on the wall.

"Why are you taking me there?" He pressed on, trying to see what he was doing.

Jack turned down a narrow walk way and briskly walked down it, "You ask far too many questions."

"Well, you don't answer many." He said as the walk way ended in another drop... and suddenly they were back into the open Chasms... the Fresh air was invigorating.

But even in such a magnificent atmosphere... he gaped at the sight he was presented.

"My Gods."

Merida and Astrid blinked as the morning sun finally settled and heated the dome... another beautiful day in the Paradise they had found themselves in.

They knew it was a lot to take in... even more so than the extensive tour they took of the castle. It was so intricatly designed...

The night before Merida and Astrid stayed awake for hours after they retired...

"What are we going to do?" Astrid asked her, unsure of how to approach this whole situation. But Merida was just as Confused as she... her own father was... going to destroy this? She sat and thought about previous battles they had taken part in... and remembered her father's words exactly. "I never take a life for no reason."

Could that have been a lie? If so, why did he feel the need to? His children and village are loyal to him enough to follow him into the depths of hell and back...

And if it wasn't a lie, what could these people be hiding that makes this place anything less than perfect?

It was all so confusing to her... these people had nothing to hide by the looks of it. They seemed happy and content.

And so she requested a tour of the kingdom, which was happily obliged. Sadly Anna and Elsa were busy with trying to figure out where Hiccup and Jack were headed... and as much as they would have wanted to be a part of it, they felt they shouldn't for the moment.

Instead their tour guide was a rather handsome brunette who went by the name 'Flynn.' They remembered Anna mentioning them the day before.

"So sad the princess could not be here but in her absence I hope to provide myself as an equally competent guide through our kingdom."

Astrid eyed him, "Guide me anywhere you want..." she said, a moment of weakness before Merida elbowed her.

"*Ahem* Yes, we want you to take us on a tour..." she corrected sloppily.

Flynn nodded and tapped his quill onto his board and he wrote something, "Fair enough, we can start here. This is the Agriculture center. Here is where the lower city makes food for all of us." He said as he motioned to several groups tending to the field. It was a system where one would walk to the end of the field and tend to the food and then alternate with someone. Contstant breaks but the work was getting done efficiently and with no struggle.

"At the end of the day, each individual is allowed a portion per family. You get more if they have a larger family to feed. But everyone gets enough."

"What about housing?" Astrid asks... noting how all the homes were made if Crystal ice.

"What about them? Elsa makes plenty of room if its needed and can do so with a wave of her hand. As you can imagine, lumber is scarce around here. Sure we have trees but they serve their purpose. And so our homes are made of magic Crystal. They effectively keep the dome cool enough for our residents. We quickly learned the reflective properties of the dome also make the land almost too hot to be considered livable. And Elsa and Jacks ice maintain the cool atmosphere." Flynn said as he took a breath. Astrid listened intently... but Merida crossed her arms, "I'm not convinced there isn't something wrong with this place. Any poor? Thieves? Murderers?"

Flynn shook his head, "The closest thing to poor we have are the people who chose to sleep outside. The weather is always lovely enough for it. And as for thieves..." he pointed to the local merchants and bakers... and saw how they damn near handed away everything. If they couldn't pay for it, they would hand away their product.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders, "As for Murder... we had once instance. But the man was mad. Truly crazy. Murdered his wife and child."

Merida nodded, "I knew it. And what did you do to him?"

Flynn sighed, "We made him walk. Out. Sealed the gate behind him... and let fate decide the rest. Its the harshest punishment Elsa has ever decreed... and no other instances of it have happened since then."

She sighed, defeated. "Now, let me show you the nobel Quarter where the Council of Advisors reside."

"Mage... what is this place?" Hiccup asked, examining the odd symbols on the wall. Jack nonchalantly turned around and held up his hands, "Welcome to the Temple of the Sky." He said, noting Hiccups awed expression.

Symbols decorated the walls and the air seemed charged with magical energy... but it was deserted.

"This was once the home to many mages of old... and home to many dragons." He said, turning to the walls and touching it, "History exists here Hiccup... all it needs to feel is a touch of magic." He said as the symbols suddenly lit up all around the walls.

Hiccup let out a gasp as Jack grinned smugly, "I think this is a fantastic place to rest for the night. I can tell you all about the history of this place."

Hiccup normally hated learning but... the amount of history in this place must be extensive... even his father probably didn't even know about this place... how much could he learn? How much could he tell his people?

He placed his hands on the wall and smiled, "Each line tells a story... and I know them all."

Then he waved his hand and made an ice tent and pulled some dried meat and water from his pack.

"Find some fire wood and we can settle in for the evening." Jack commanded as he began enchanting the walls for light...

A half an hour later, the duo were eagerly awaiting some soup in the rough... Jack boiling the meat over a fire.

"So I suppose you want some stories?" Hicccup nodded in return as he stirred the stew.

"Well... I may as well start at the beginning." Jack said as he suddenly illuminated three lines along the wall.

"It all began many centuries ago. Before this land had a name and people to rule it... this land, including the chasms we nestle in upon this eve were home to the creatures you call Dragons. A time when the monsters were free and alive... until the humans came in. When the discovery of humanity came to the dragons we were just simple ape men. Babbling and throwing our own feces... and its through them that we gained Knowledge and Power."

Hiccup sat and listened intently... hanging on to every word. "Magic?" He asked.

"That was much later... at first we became organized and built the great cities the dragons resided in and built temples dedicated to their worship. Man and woman revered the mighty beasts as Gods among us. Some of them went so far into their devotion to become Pariahs for their worship... the Beasts were so touched by their pure devotion that they enveloped them in their holy rage... and those who were strong enough or ferverent enough in their faith survived and became the first mages... empowered by their loss and their devotion to their Gods. And for many centuries they lived in harmony. Building places of worship much like this one. To where they could hone their abilities and become like Gods themselves. Eventually they themselves rode the beasts."

Hiccup poured the soup and handed Jack a bowel. "How much of this is actually true?"

"Depends on what needs verification. So far all I have said is historically truthful as far as I know... but if you're looking for fiction I could bore you with tales of Great Mages and Sorceresses who rode 50 foot long dragons and carried a Flaming sword or a Staff that could incite a lightning storm."

Jack sipped as Hiccup glared at his sarcastic remark. "I thought so." He said as he put his bowel down.

"For many years after the colonies of humans and Dragons lived in peace. Mages ruled with their Dragon Gods and kept the world in check... until the Mages Eliana and Gorebeth gave birth to the first child to be born of a mage in centuries without even the barest scrapings of magical talent. It angered the Dragons. They believed their subjects were losing faith and therefore their magic was dying. But the two parents refused to give up their child... and perished in Dragon Fire... when the ash cleared, the child lay there... crying loudly but otherwise unharmed.

The dragon himself took pity on the child as it was not his fault that his parents were doubtful and he allowed the child to live.

"But it was not easy. Without his magic talents he was often looked upon as a Mistake. A curse from somewhere... the Harbinger of a new Era. An Era they did not want to happen.

"What he lacked in Magical talent he put forth twice as much into Dragon taming... its said that he was the first to tame the Dragon to be more akin to a pet and not a God.

"The Dragons and Mages were enraged and attempted to drive him off... but he didn't leave without half of the dragons in their colony in his wake...

"He went to his own land and taught other humans to train them. To ride them into battle and defeat their mage oppresors... and led a campaign against them. Nearly wiping out all traces of mage blood in the world... and he returned home a hero... and they named the land after him..."

Hiccup sat forward and awaited an answer.

Jack sighed, "Berk."

"You lie." Hiccup said, standing up.

"About what Hiccup? That your father is killing us for the sole purpose of some old grudge that ended centuries ago?!" Jack said as he also stood, but Hiccup turned and screamed back, "My father is not without honor and would never just kill for no reason!"

"His reason is the issue! Its in the past Hiccup! Mages haven't ruled anything in Centuries!" But Hiccup just turned his back to him... taking everything he had to not attack him.

Jack stepped forward, "Hiccup... in his heart... he feels as though its the right thing to do. He was never shown another way to do things... but you are given that chance... show him that his intention is right but his action is wrong."

Hiccup sighed in defeat, "How do I tell my father that he... no our Ancestors were wrong?"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder... and Hiccuo shivered from the cold, "They weren't wrong Hiccup... what they did to Berk was horrible. And the Mages of old earned it... but am I to blame for their actions?"

Hiccup shifted on his feet, "No..." he said, and Jack pat his back, "I'm not... I never sought harm on you or anyone Hiccup..." he said, "I was born with Magic. I didn't chose that. Nor did my sister. We didn't chose for our ancestors to be a part of such a dark time in history but we are... and we're trying to make up for it."

Hiccup sighed, "Look... I'm not sure if I believe it but... I'm chosing to. For now."

Jack smiled and nodded, "So we can make for my Kingdom?"

Hiccup nodded... and suddenly drew his sword and pressed it to his throat, "But I warn you Jack... if what you say is some farce... some manajerie you conjured just to make me believe that you and your people are worth saving... I will not hesitate to kill you."

But Jacks Grin only widened.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiccup questioned, sheathing his blade.

"Thats the first time you've actually adressed me by name and not just 'Mage'"

Hiccup grunted, "Yeah... but... don't get used to it..." he said, cheeks flaring up.

Jack nodded, "Of course... come lets finish our meal and go to bed. We make it to the end of the caverns on the morrow.

Merida sighed and leaned over the counter, "Can I have one more?" She asked the bartender. He nodded and passed her another mug.

The tour had been lovely... and that was why she hated it. Everything. Every little detail of this place was perfect and polished to a mirror shine.

She had more questions than answers... and she didn't like it. Why would her father send them here for any other reason besides they were squatting on their land.

Surely that didn't warrent a death sentance.

Was it because they were mages? Her father never spoke against magic before... but suddenly hearing about them on our land enraged him...

It was all so confusing. Now beer. Beer was easy. Its brown, its bitter and help you forget things if you drink enough.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. "You know... that mug isn't gonna make things nice for you tomorrow."

"You're probably right..." she said to that handmaiden girl... Rapunzel if she remembered right.

"Someone send you after me?" She asked boredly.

She merely giggled, "No. I usually take my evening meals here... it has a certain ruggedness to it I always found charming." She said, "I just saw your hair and thought some company would be nice."

"A girl like you lacks for company?" Merida asks... noting that she was quite pretty... and that she couldn't be the only one who thought so.

"No. But I shoo most men away. With threats of Princess Annas Wrath." She pointed at the bartender and he nodded as if he knew what she wanted.

"Using the Royals for protection?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "Well, she is my cousin."

Merida choked a bit, "You're related?!"

She laughed, "Well yes. She and Flynn saved me from my mother... she was a horrible woman who kept me locked up and..." she immediatly shook her head, "Well, lets not dwell on the past, no?" She said as a frothy cool mug was set before her.

"What... is that?" Merida asked, looking a bit confused.

Her expression causing the young woman to laugh, "A Root Beer Float."

"Didn't you just tell me not to drink beer?"

"Root Beer is non alchoholic." She countered and dug in.

She suddenly paused, "You've probably never had ice cream either..."

"Ice... cream?" She questioned. Rapunzel looked almost horrified, "Its only a concoction of blended Ice, milk, butter, cream, sugar and honey... its delicious." She motioned for the bar tender, "Ice cream for the red head here!" And he nodded, quickly giving her a bit.

Merida looked at the cold treat and bit into it... her face melted to pleasure as the sweet cold treat hit her tongue. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned out. Rapunzel offered her float, "Now try this." To which she immediatly obliged... taking a drink. She let out a similar reaction.

"This place is Utopia I swear..." she let out between bites of ice cream.

She smiled, "I'm glad we could convince you."

"Its just my father I have to convince... without Hiccup here I cannot return... at least until I know hes alive or dead... but how am I supposed to explain to him he shouldn't destroy this place? He will come after no word after a few months..."

"Well... maybe we could do some independent research? Look up as much History as we can?"

"You can do that?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "We can take to the library tomorrow... if you'd like."

Merida smiled at her, "Thank you... for all of this."

Rapunzel just smiled back, "No one should go without trying ice cream." She said... and the duo laughed, and made a plan for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I'**m pleased with the reactions so far... though they are few. I need moar fans. **

**I actually have to keep it short. Finals for school are soon and I need sleep. So enjoy an update. I will answer any and all reviews next chapter. So dont forget it! Love to you! Bye!**

* * *

Dragons Breath Chapter 4

He felt warmth as the morning rays finally rose over the cavern. It was an entirely new situation for him. He had lived in his icy kingdom for so long he had forgotten what true warmth was. This wasn't the spring weather of his home... this was heat.

It was at this time he finally began to take sensory notes.

The feeling of pins and needles ran through his right arm... indicating it was asleep.

In his nose came an alluring scent of... mint? Cinnamon? Whatever it was it was... aesthetically charming. Something with a certain... spice to it.

Next... Auditory. Noticable breathing. But not snoring in the slightest.

And then Jack's brain awoke and his eyes with it... he looked down... his arm was draped over Hiccup's waist... the brunette's head leaned into the crook of Jack's shoulder... it was almost like an awakening... well not like the one he just experienced... More or less an emotional one.

The Vikings face was so calm and peacefull... he looked so content. All he had seen the Viking wear on his face was a look of contempt or anger... or a scowl that didn't compliment his freckled face. He actually looked quite handsome.

Though he would never say so to Hiccup, lest the Viking label him homosexual... he was unsure of Viking customs on such subjects.

His kingdom's views on such relationships were open and celebrated. Why should gender come to play? Its a joyous occasion when someone finds another to love.

Jack, Elsa and many of their citizens had shared beds with women and men. He wasn't so shallow as to base his affections around what lie betwixt ones legs.

Jack would admit that his facial features, the soft brown hair and the medley of soft freckled patches that seemed to softly dot the landscape of his face, were quite beautiful...

If only they made up for his pissant attitude.

Speaking of which... green met blue as consciousness was suddenly regained... but Hiccup rather sat there in a dazed state... before his eyes widened.

Jack attwmpted to studder out an apology quickly only to have Hiccup clamp his mouth shut... he considered biting it until...

"*Grrrrrr*" came the ferocious snarl behind them. The duo quickly dove forward as they were faced with... a terrifying creature. Its face was a ferocious Lion... and a Snake for a tail!

"Manticore!" Jack cried, dodging a quick blast of acid and tossing out his own icy bolt. The Lion roared and began an attempt to circle him... then he noticed the back.

"Wait... those legs are... hooves." Hiccup said, lowering his shield like a yoyo... the chain that retracted it steadily making a clinking sound.

This just got much more Dangerous.

"Chimera!" Jack said... The lion head snapping at him while Jack took off into flight.

Hiccup barely dodged the lunging Snake head... but he wasn't trained for no reason. And no snake would get the best of Hiccup Haddok.

His dodge provided an excellent angle for a throw. His shield quickly encirclled the snake's body... and then it did what he expected. The snake pulled and launched him high into the air. Quickly retracting his shield he sliced the Snakes head off and fell back into the goat end of the Beast. He quickly sunk his sword in. The Chimera roared in anger and desperatly tried to buck him off.

It would've been almost funny if it weren't trying to kill him.

Jack despratly tossed Ice bolts at it... the Lion part was weak to magic it seemed. But the more it got hit the more pissed off it was.

Jack had to think fast... what could he do?

He wasn't going to let anyone but this beast die.

Merida snapped the book shut, "Nuthin." She said. "Nothin that really explains why we're here or anything." She said, leaning back as the blonde read furiously despite that.

Merida had to admit the girl was incredibly intelligent despite outward appearences pointing toward the contrary.

Rapunzel shook her head, "Thats everything the library has on the Riders... All we figured out was about their history of war... I can't think of... oh I am so stupid!" She said, slamming a book down.

"Wonderful. First part of a problem is admitting you have one." Merida joked to which Rapunzel scoffed jokingly with an eye roll.

"No I'm serious. The Queen herself probably would know more about it than I would... I should have thought to ask her! Maybe she has the answers?"

Merida pondered the idea of seeing the Ice Queen again... their first meeting hadn't been pleasent... because in some places killing 15 guards is considered punishable.

But it seemed that Elsa held no Ill will toward her or Astrid, who was out 'learning' from Flynn, and seemed only concerned with what she was.

Seeing her brother come back safe.

Anna had reassured her that Elsa would be deathly ill if Jack were dead. And Jack isn't a murderer. It wasn't much to hope for but it was hope.

She supposed that gave her and Elsa something to bond over. It made sense: they both just want things to go back to normal.

The duo raced up the steps to Elsa's private chambers... she usually conducted several things up here. Orders for the day and spent time meditating and maintaining order.

"Elsa." Rapunzel said as Elsa smiled at her cousin. With a small nod she directed her in and resumed starring out the window... watching her people down below.

She was content with her home... though she rarely admited it. She always looked a bit sad but... she was happy.

"Ah, Rapunzel and Merida... its lovely to see you two. May I ask why you barged into my private quarters without knocking?" She asked with a small smirk on her lips. It was pleasant. Not an annoyed smirk but one that portrayed an idea that she expected it.

"I'm very sorry my Queen but... we needed your guidance in an urgent matter." Rapunzel said with a courtsey.

Merida nodded in respect for the woman but she was no Mary Sue and would not act like one.

Elsa nodded, "And what, pray tell, is of the most urget matter?" She asked.

Merida stepped forward, "I need to know why my father is attacking you for this once useless piece of land."

Elsa sighed, "Trust me... I know that answer... but it may take a while... I'll call for tea... get comfortable."

Hiccup roared as his blade drug through the monsters back.. tearing through guts and muscles. Jack flew by him and watched Hiccup.

"You planning on helping me, asshole?!" Hiccup said as he dug a little more... he wasn't weak but damn he was getting tired.

"I don't know! You may split it in half at theis rate!" Jack joked.

"I may also still sink my sword through your back if you don't get off your high horse!" Hiccup said as Jack finally got the idea.

"Hiccup jump!" He called to him as the Viking suddenly ripped his blade from his enemy and went flying as his enemy bucked.

Suddenly Jack begins blasting a steady stream of ice into the large Gash... the creature screaming as icicles began forming in every open area of the Chimera... and finally roared and fell over... dead.

"Perfect." He said as he looked at Hiccup stand up shakily...

"What a morning." He said as he walked over to the now dead foe, wiping the ripe blood off of it and staining the fur... before sheathing the blade. Jack landed beside him.

"And here I thought it would be peaceful and quiet..." Jack said, finally noting the sun. It was morning for them... but it was around 10 a.m.

"Not if you were trying to touch me, mage." Jack smiled with a slight flush. The gesture was unintended and innocent but... the boy had a firm backside.

"Completly affectionless. We can't help what we do in our sleep... you nuzzle, by the way."

That got the boy... pink tinged his cheeks as he huffed, "Will we be out of the Chasms soon? I'm tired of this place."

And he honestly couldn't blame Hiccup for that... if Jack had found out his life was a lie... he would also have trouble swallowing such information.

"If we're lucky... today. Maybe tommorow." And it wasn't a lie if they flew. But he was in a hurry but he was sure Hiccup was. He wasn't susceptible to heat but Jack did prefer the cold. It made his power limitless... and Greede was nothing but heat and plains.

Hiccup seemed satisfied with that answer, "To Greede then." He said simply as Jack tapped his staff twice against the ground and it sweapt under his feet. Hiccup stepped up, "Onward." And they flew forward.

Merida set her cup down... having basically one-swigged the entire pot of tea... but unlike the tea... the information was hard to swallow.

One could suspect that Elsa was more versed on history than her brother, despite his own wisdom.

Merida wanted to believe it was a farce. Wanted things to return to how they were. Where all this revelation and inner conflict didn't exist.

How could her father hold to such an old grudge over... such an insignifigant piece if land... well, it was insignifigant.

Berk alone was a massive Rider settlement! The outlying lands of any Rider settlements were basically useless! Marshes and wastelands at best. Her family talked often about how Riders were content with the land they had, having used every available resource and square inch of usable land at their disposal. They had yet to colonize and certainly weren't doing so any time soon.

The more she thought about it, it wasn't honor or valor they would have fought for:

It would have been a useless slaughter, mage or no mage.

Rapunzel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Merida... are you alright?"

"How can I when I just found out my father is a monster?" She questioned... but Elsa wasn't so transparent about these things.

She cleared her throat and sighed, "It was instilled in him for a very long time, my dear. He was simply never offered an opposing point of view. I cannot fault him for remaining loyal to the people he honors.

"However I cannot offer him peace without the loss of my home nor war without the loss of lives on both sides. Its cruel and horrible but it is simply how it must be." Elsa said.

Merida shook her head,"Dad loves Hiccup and I. If we and Astrid plead to him to spare your village... he may just do it."

"He would take insults to your ancestors?"

"Until we try we never know." She said, "My father is a Pious man but not completly without reason. He would listen if he knew..." she tried.

Elsa sighed... wondering how she could fault the girl for wanting to broker peace with two griups born to be rivals. Commendable at least.

Elsa set her cup down and sat forward, "Well then the first step is finding our brothers."

Hiccup swore when he saw sunlight again, he would kiss the ground. But retracted the statement when the blazing sun of Greede territory blazed upon his head.

Jack could make snow and stay cool... and Hiccup could only feel it if he stood close to the mage. He had already snuggled the mage and that... was more than enough touching for him.

"So why head to Greede first?" Hiccup asked. Jack smiled, "Trade center, food and water and I have an old friend there." He commented truthfully.

"An old friend?" Hiccup asked, suddenly interested, "Yeah... he helped me escape my old captors. My sister too. We were mentors of the Square. The Magi group? Well after we broke out my old friend made sure we stayed safe and alive."

"Was it so bad? I heard mages can thrive there."

"When you submit and be a puppet yes... but my friend-"

"Sic em boys!" Came a wild cry and suddenly they were surrounded by...

"Highwaymen." Hiccup said, sword drawn.

Jack wasted no time with these louts. Thieves and cutthroats deserve no mercy. Only one archer in the group and his face was now ice coated. Dead.

"Too much action in a day." Hiccup admited, quickly sidestepping and cutting a swordsman open, entrails spilking on the earth.

"I know... but these guys and no monster." He said, catching a rogue in the crook of his staff and breaking his neck with a twist, only to side step and allow another bandit to meet the opposite end with his abdomen.

But when they thought it was over and they had won... suddenly they appeared. A Razor Sharp boomerang whirled through the air and decapitated the last man as he ran away.

Jack laughed, "Always stealing that last kill, Jack ass."

Hiccup looked confused as some... interesting characters approached. One was a tall man with a dusty beard and skin... the one who threw the Blade Boomerang.

Another was a tanned young man with a Golden colored whip to match his golden hair.

Then a female in the group. Her outfit was flashy to say the least... but the knives between her fingers meant business...

But the most intimidating one was a large man with two large Scimitars on his shoulders and a large beard...

The man chuckled, "Getting into trouble again, Jack?"

"Always... Hiccup. These are my friends. Bounty hunters Aster, Sandy, Tooth and North. Guys... meet the Rider Hiccup."


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the fifth chapter... delievered a bit late! **

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Please Review and Favorite this!**

**I also know I promised to respond to reviews but its 1 a.m. here and I have finals in a couple days. Bear with me!**

**For now, enjoy chapter 5! Major action next chapters! Both on the battle field... and off.**

Dragons Breath Chapter 5.

Jack hadn't expected to run into his old friends so soon... as he remembered the group set up their main base in the desert city itself. But it wasn't uncommon of them to leave the walls to hunt even more dangerous forces.

He wasn't complaining, if the smile across his face was any sign. After returning the bladed boomerang to his pouch, Aster chuckled, "You are always getting into trouble, Jack Ass." He said, calling Jack by his favorite nickname.

Hiccup laughed quickly. It was appropriate for the white haired mage. Something said he and the Odd dusty skinned man would get along well...

"Of course. You don't expect me to sit ariund idly knitting and sipping tea in the evening sun. I'm hardly some old gossip." He said, looting a bandit for his gold... and finding a small pouch covered in blood.

Not exactly how he liked his money but it would do.

North let out a hearty laugh, "You never were the type to stay down for long... how is your sister faring these days, eh?"

Jack quickly brushed them off, "Right now it matters little... I have a lot to tell you... and I would prefer to do it undercover in Greede."

North gave him a small nod and handed him his shoulder cloak, which was a full length on the smaller Jack... it was needed lest anyone in Greede suspect he was a mage from his white hair.

Hiccup mostly listened as the reunited quintret talked earnestly and shared some of their exploits... well, they shared and Jack listened occasionally adding his own snarky comment at Aster.

He didn't know why Jack was so hesistant to share his stories...considering the adventures they had in the past three days, he probably had a lifetime of tales to share.

But why should he care? Jack may not be who his father thought he was but that didn't mean he liked him... he was just an ally for the moment...

One whos skin was soft to the touch and breath was quiet and smelled sweet...

He felt his cheeks heat once again... damn bastard.

From Hiccup's perspective, Aster and Jack seemed to have a friendship/rivalry that was actually quite comedic and charming... you saw the competition but it was all in good fun

And for all their arguing, Aster pat his back quite a bit.

What Hiccup also learned was that the four are not just any bounty hunters... that was beneath Jack. No these four were possibly the most famous group of bounty hunters in the world. They were known as the Guardians.

The Riders had even heard of them, and to be a notable person or persons of interest among his people was a feat almost worthy of legend.

From what he knew, these guys were who you called when you wanted a job done, aka someone or someones killed, they were who to hire. They had potentials all the time but no dice... apparently they wanted Jack and Elsa for their magic... but they declined. For reasons Jack asked to be left be...

And it was very obvious that the rumors were true. They carried several jeweled rings... complete with ring fingers. The group had apparently just returned from a large bust of some bandits selling the very illegal substance called Calibate.

Not many people were sure how it was made or where it came from... but its popularity came from the old wives tale that it gave you supernatural powers... Powers strong enough to get you into the Square. And be trained as a mage.

So many flocked to the idea of becoming a powrful mage... it was pathetic. Hiccup saw how the weak might want such power but Magic was an inborn ability. Strength took work. Hiccup had Strength. Jack lacked for neither talent.

Gullible fools, every last one. Because now its one of the largest addictions out there and Calibate sellers are rich off something that can easily kill you. But somehow people continue to believe it. Buy it... use it... die.

North told the tale of how Tooth had seduced the Leader on the bandits and took him out while the other three took the workers. Their main base and the bounty office being in Greede, its the perfect place for them to settle in for a few days before hitting the road to Balaster.

The best part was that no one looked at either of them funny or asked for money when the gates opened. They were with the Guardians. They needed no permission.

Hiccup was definatly happy that Jack had such special friends... but upon entrance to the city he was immediatly conflicted.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to think about this place... it seemed so busy and everyone was in a hurry. So many people in one place but it seemed so lonely.

It had shops, it had dusty skinned women and men, it had children and it had suspicious characters... but it lacked the most important thing in the world. The one thing that Berk had this place didn't... Life.

The sheep bleating in the morning. The smell of Tea and the salty brezze that hangs ever so lightly in the cool air. It was homesickness... and the worst part was that if Jack was right, it may not be home much longer.

Jack looked over to see his green eyes shimmer in sadness... and he pat his shoulder, "You okay Hic?" He asked... Hiccup felt his eye twitch and cheeks heat at the pet name.

There was that angry demeanor again... the one that distracted from his handsome face "Yes, I'm fine. I am no wallflower." He said. Jack chuckled a bit in disbelief... "As you say, Hic."

"It's Hiccup." He said, eyebrow twitching again... but Jack ignored him... they were already at the base.

As for their base, it was more lively than anywhere else in the city were that possible. There were guards poised with spears and bows at key points and a few stray mercenaries dressed in flashy or revealing clothes that looked like torture devices and weapons so big and clunky that didn't suit most of them.

They obviously weren't the real deal. Just kids or losers trying their hand at a game far too dangerous for them. The Guardians didn't do it for the money or fame. They were nice perks... but Real hunting came from the thrill of taking your enemy down. Bounty Hunting was an art that didn't require these things.

But then there was Tooth. Her hair and outfit both flashy. He could only assume she did it for the fact that it made her look more seductive than intimidating... men will always believe two things about a woman. One, that she is weak, and Two, that she finds him attractive.

A sound technique for a smart woman.

North and Sandy took a seat as the other four stood around... Tooth began examining our clothes... and Hiccup felt uncomfortable under her gaze... like every bit of her was judging him.

"You both need more appropriate clothes. These heavy robes and armor are going to kill you in the heat. Plus, you stick out like sore thumbs. Mind if I measure you?"

Jack easily stood for her measurments... but when Hiccup came under her gaze she noticed something. "Your shoe size is off... are your foot sizes different?"

Hiccup knew this would come up eventually, so he shook his head and sat down. The others watched him in curiousity as his foot suddenly made a clank against his boot and he pulled it off... along with his foot!

Before they freaked out he pulled out a small metal bar that resembled a foot from his boot and reattached it...

Jack had no clue Hiccup had no foot. He made it seem so natural... plus he had never seen the boy without his boot.

Tooth ignored it and took her measurments. "I'll get you two some more appropriate clothes. Come on Aster." To which he groaned, "I swear I'm gonna hire you a servent to carry your crap."

North finally ordered them to sit down, and looked between the two, "We have much to discuss it seems."

Elsa sighed as she wrote her plans furiously... preperations weren't easy for a journey like this. This was also the first tine she would be leaving the castle in... forever. She liked staying near home to watch her people... but she knew the plight facing both her group and Merida's were far too important to ignore forever.

This was her home... and it was up to her to stop it from being destroyed.

She was only surprised at herself for not realizing sooner where her brother and Hiccup could have gone! The Chasms!

She had explained about their long forgotten secret escape route for her people should worst come to worst...

That had to have been where the duo went. Toward Greede. And her brother was smart. She hoped he was heading for Balaster as well.

Astrid and Merida were good with the plan... determined to find their respective Rider. Elsa was just excited to be reunited with her brother.

"I'll miss you sister." Anna said as she looked at her sister... her usual gown replaced with her battle armor.

Anna wore a grimace that spoke volumes despite her silence.

She always had her siblings near. This was the first they would both be gone at the same time.

Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without them. But in the end, she would live. She also had responsibility to her people. And if she had to care for it her stead... so be it.

"I too, Anna, but I know you will rule valiantly while we're away. Just do as we would." Elsa said, arms hugging her estranged sister, who clutched valiantly back.

"I'll make you proud Elsa... I promise." She said, tears threatening the edges of her eyes... but she wiped and remained strong for her.

"You won't be alone. I trust Flynn and Rapunzel completly."

Luckily Rapunzel and Flynn were sticking behind to assure her and guide her... and speaking of the duo...

Flynn hinself was enraptured by the brilliant blonde... and she certainly didn't deny her affections for him. It seemed so cliche... but it was love at first sight. Which would be a relief for Hiccup... considering the two hated the idea of their arranged marriage.

As for Rapunzel and Merida... The blonde merely watched as Merida was finally allowed her bow... testing the string and sharpening her arrows... she wasn't worried about her skills in the slightest.

"I wish you didn't have to go... we were having such a good time. " Rapunzel said, solumn stare in her eyes. Merida felt similarly... but she couldn't show it. She would be back. She would make home. She would figure herself out... and her family. She hoped Hiccup was as accepting of this as she had come to be...

Considering Jack was apparently still alive meant Hiccup hadn't killed him. She hoped Jack hadn't killed him...

"Ah, I'll be alright. I'll come back... I've come back from worse." She said to her as Rapunzel nodded.

"I'm sure you have but as a friend I have a right to worry."

That was such a foriegn word to the red-head. Friend... what did it mean? She had family and battle mates... that was as far as she went with 'friendship'

Or so she thought. She also used to think that all mages were evil and were to be killed and that her father always fought for honor.

When Life changes you had to change with it.

"I know dear. But when I get back, you and I will show my brother what he has been missing."

Rapunzel laughed, "Its just ice cream." She noted only to have the red head stand for a small speech, "It is not just Ice cream! Its possibly the greatest invention in history!"

Rapunzel teasingly rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend in a rare moment of comedic bursts...

It was odd. A few days they have known each other and yet... she felt closer to her than so many others.

Merida would cherish that friendship... and eagerly awaited to get back to her.

"Come on Merida... we gotta move." Astrid said... and she turned away from her... nodding at Elsa and Astrid as they walked to the edge of the dome...

First thing was first. Leaving the Wastelands surrounding their home. Elsa was going to resurrect a tunnel leading out... and then collapse it when they were out... and travel to Balaster... in hopes of finding Jack and Hiccup. And then Greede if the search ran dry.

They couldn't have gone elsewhere. Jack knows his duty... and she sensed him still... so with one raise of her hand... she opened the wall and allowed them out...

"Lets move." She said.

North pondered for a very long time after Jack and Hiccup finished their story. Certainly not unbelievable.

North knew Jack and Elsa wanted a home of their own... but he had no idea that so many people wanted the home they offered. Nor did he know of the history between the two former enemies.

But it was Jack. Nothing was beneath him. Or Elsa. Why should he expect less?

Still. It spoke of War on the Horizon... and usually his troup didn't involve themselves in affairs such as that... but Jack was an exception.

"I believe you... and since we still owe you, I do hope you know we will stand behind you in this." North said and Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack looked absolutly relieved... but the relieved moment was cut short by Tooth's return. Aster tossed their outfits down... both designed for the heat. And they wasted no time in getting changed...

Hiccup pulled his armor off as Jack slipped off the robe top.

"Friends in high places?" Hiccup asked as his new lighter armor was equipped.

It even had a perfect slot for his sword.

Jack chuckled, "Mostly... depends on who you ask."

Well that baffled him... "What do you mean 'Maybe'? Either they are your friends or not."

"Aster isn't..." he said with a reminisant smile... Hiccup was even more confused, "And what is meant by that?"

Jack smiled seductively, "Aster and I were lovers at one point."

Wait... what?

Hiccup was confused. His family never mentioned such relationships. "But Aster is a man?"

"Your point?" Jack asked... to which Hiccup burned with embaressment.

Jack continued, "I love to love. Not for children or any other purpose. I love men and women... and basing love off of ones appearences is shallow."

Hiccup actually didn't feel the need to argue that. It was true. And Jack probably had actual experience whereas Hiccup had absolutly none.

Jacks eyes shot a cool glance at him, "Why? Are you curious as to how it works?"

Hiccup burned... his cheeks aflame with embaressment... and he jumped when Jacks icy palm touched him, "Its perfectly natural... dear Hiccup." He said as he finally saw Hiccup without a scowl or a glare... but an innocent, shy stare. Jack blushed too...

But only for a moment before his hand was slapped away.

"Touch me again with your filthy hand and I'll cut it off." Hiccup said, strapping his new shoes on and leaving... and Jack to pull himself together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Breath Chapter 6.**

**Well I promised review responses and here they are. **

**Changeofheart505: I'm glad you enjoy what I have so far... why are you speaking as two people? O.o**

**Mutlifanned: I do pride myself on the action. Because without it there is no true story. Just boring slop. I'm happy to deliver you this!**

**Guest: Yes I know. I realize there are many grammatical errors... but you must understand that I typed this on my phone which is awful. I need a new one. As far as beta readers go, I don't use them. All the ones I have had were never reliable.**

**Angelik: Thank you.**

**Kitty.0: Me too! ^-^**

**So theres my responses. Feel free to review yourself! I'll respond! **

**For now, Action laces this new chapter... when something comes back to haunt Jack.**

Jack quickly found hinself deploring this day. Not simply because he was in an unfamiliar land that caters more to someone who actually enjoys the heat... but because Hiccup was utterly ignored him.

He should have assumed that he wouldn't be okay with such a preoccupation. Or he was confused.

Either way, Hiccup remained silent and indifferent... an attitude that would not play well for the duo considering they had many more miles to travel together.

It would be different if it was someone he was familiar with... and he hoped that Hiccup would forget and move on.

They had a long time to be together. He shouldn't let one trivial factor determine the course of their friendship... if that was what they even had.

As for the brunette himself, it was certainly one of the predominant thoughts on his mind... but not the most pressing. Currently he was watching Tooth train.

She was certainly more than a pretty face. Her knife throwing skills were top notch... the odd thing was she never seemed to run out. She was such a tiny woman... where did she hide them all?

She finally turned to stare at the boy, busying himself with several straw dummies, "Why so glum, chum?" She asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "I'm not... this is my thinking face."

"I'm sure you have a lot on your mind. If you want to talk about it..." she offered... and Hiccup was tempted by it.

What did he have to say? Or a better question may be... what didn't he want to say?

So many things went through his head... his father... his sister... Astrid... and then Jack, who was a mess of confusion by himself.

But rather than allow himself another moment of that drivel to bring his day down, he found himself asking simple questions.

"How do you carry all those knives?" He asked... to which she snickered in response. Hiccup had half a mind to be offended but she suddenly raised her hand as if it were a joke to brush off.

As it turned out, it was.

"I don't carry a ton of knives. These are enchanted... they always return to me after they hit a target, giving the illusion that I never run out of blades... Its kind of where I got my nickname." She said standing up.

"I had assumed Tooth wasn't your real name..." Hiccup noted to which she smiled, "Ana... and if you tell anyone that..." she flipped the blades in mid air and caught them.

Hiccup got the message. "So how did you get your nickname?" He asked, absently following her as she lead him outside to the market place... and not noticing the swooning men and women as she passed or the jealous glares he recieved for walking with her.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm a bit... unconventional when it comes to being a fierce fighter..."

"Women fight as well as a man can." He noted, "If trained as one."

"Well, I was brought up to use my head and natural speed to my advantage... but the more I grew, the more my opponents did. And they day I was gifted these knives... my instructors said to show em my teeth. So I did. And the rest is History. It became my motto and thus, when I joined the Guardians, I became who I am. Tooth; The first female Guardian."

Hiccup had to admire her for that... considering the Guardians don't just pick anyone, considering their numbers are four, so she must be impressive in a fight.

"So what about you and Jack? You aren't his latest conquest are you?" She asked, examining silks on a merchant cart.

Hiccup flared in embaressment and anger.

She smiled, "Look at that blush. That good huh? I always knew he had a few tricks..."

He grunted, "I would never let a mage touch me in such a way." He said, dangerously close to running off.

"And so you imply you would let a man touch you?" Tooth countered, to which Hiccup burned hotter.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, when it comes to the real world and sex, you can trust me when I say it doesn't matter what you like where. All that matters is you both enjoy."

Hiccup was still blazing hot in his embaressment... he wanted to banish such thoughts. He was never offered another option when it came to relationships.

He wasn't ready to admit the idea of choosing a partner who is not assigned to you was appealing.

"Plus... Jack is handsome." She pressed

"Ugh, can we stop talking about him?!" He groaned. And he wanted to... even considering the bastard's cool fingers training over his body made him... hot with anger.

"Denial is not just a river in Alastar." She said.

Hiccup was about to counter when Tooth suddenly got a horrified look on her face... and he reached for his sword.

Tooth smacked his hand... her black haired horror starring away from her and she wasn't in the mood to make a scene right now... but escorting her friend out just became much more difficult.

"Come on!" She frantically whispered to him, having him follow behind at an alarmingly fast speed... he had to admit the clothes she had picked were much better suited to him.

When they finally retreated far enough, the Viking panted a bit in the heat, "What the hell is the problem?" He asked, obviously and utterly confused.

Tooth looked panicked... terrified... immediatly Hiccup sought to change his attitude about the situation entirely... taking on a gentler tone. He pst her shoulder, "What happened?"

Tooth took a deep breath before regarding the Viking with her green eyes, "Hiccup... Jack and Elsa's old Master is here... Pitch."

The forest was heavy around them... a fact that all three ladies found absolutly depolrable... because the heavier the brush, the easier bandits found hidouts. And it seemed that these bandits knew everyone of them.

Not that they were difficult opponents, mind you, but rather... annoying disturbences.

Merida wordlessly fired arrows into retreating figures while Astrid dealt with the up close and personal type brawlers.

The first mistake was mistaking her for weak... those men met the brunt of her axe.

She currently held the blade of a sword under the curve of her weapon... and with a swift move she broke the blade, quickly sweeping his feet out and bringing her axe into his chest.

Elsa tossed up a small wall of ice up as it caught a triad of arrows in its wake. As a return attack, she formed the ice around them and fired them as icicles. Her closest opponents fell as the remaining few took off into the thick of the forest.

"You better run assholes!" Astrid said, pulling her axe from her opponents chest... another group down who thought it would be easy to best them simply because they were women.

Elsa looked at Merida, busy retrieving her arrows from the corpses, "Three bandit tribes and we've barely covered 4 miles of Forest. Are you sure this is the fastest way to Balaster?" She asked. Elsa nodded, "I never said it was easy. But any other path is littered with monsters worse than a bandit. Its best to stay on this one."

Astrid sighed, "If we stay on better guard the likely hood of us getting ambushed lessens." She noted, shaking her head.

"We aren't doing that great of a job with that... if Stormfly and Agnes were here..." she said, noting their Dragons... stationed with Toothless back at the castle.

"You're right. And the closer to the center of the forest we get, the more dangerous this gets... come on." Elsa said, arms up in a defensive position as they traveled forward.

"What is this place?" Merida asks, adjusting the hood on her cloak, her red hair tied back today... arrow at the ready

Elsa stepped a bit quicker as the coast seemed clear, "The Forest of Aspear. And anciant wood that holds many secrets... or it did before the local bandits raped her resources. A lifeless hull of what it once was..." she said, soundng horribly depressed.

"My people came through here... and we actually picked up quite a few followers when they saw what we offered."

Astrid slung her axe over her right shoulder. "What did you offer people that... made you form such a community?"

Elsa shook her head, "Its not exactly like that... Jack and I didn't have anything at first. We were obediant mages of the Square, destined to be Archmages one day, students to all and pariahs of what a mage should be. We were collared bitches in a gilded cage.

"Wars in that area are frequent and mages are often called upon for their skills to quell the tides of rebellion."

Astrid nodded, "But this time was different."

"At first Jack and I didn't think so. We were powerful and often used for our skills. We were obediant. We didn't see why we shouldn't... until we realized who we were fighting. It was a group of mage sympathizers... rebelling against the local lords to free them."

Merida spoke now, "And so... you joined them?" She asked and Elsa shook her head yet again, "Not at first. Jack and I grew curious as battles raged on... and eventually we stemmed the tide by secretly sending vital information to them and marking them as anonymous. But all things must come to an end... and we were discovered. Jack created a distraction while I made our escape. We joined the rebels and turned the tide quickly."

"Can't imagine the Square was happy..." Astrid interjected and Elsa nodded forlornly. "Our current Archmage, Pitch, was furious when we lead the charge to stop the circle... but it was quickly discovered that he had inflienced the minds of the mages with some ancient magic... and they saw us as tainted and evil.

"So they fought us. And we refused to fight all but Pitch for his treachery. In the end, we escaped with most of the rebels. Pitch moved and reformed... and is no doubt still out looking for us.

"We're marked as dangerous even though we mean no man who leaves us be any harm. But we were free... and we returned to our home... to hopefully move our family far away and somewhere safe."

And Elsa sighed as they rounded a large oak, "Anna and Rapunzel were still there... Rapunzels family having died years prior leaving our cousin in our care... but Mother and Father had passed away the year before. Boat accident... never found.

"I gathered what was left of our family... and we made our way to the wastelands. We picked up a man or woman or family here and there... and we grew into the family Jack, Anna, Rapunzel and I never had.

"And we made our way to the Frozen Wastes, fully aware that you and the Riders could come for us... and we prepared. Our bandits became our soldiers. Our thieves became our Artisans. Our Poor became our Shopkeepers. Our Family became our Life. And Jack and I would do anything to keep it." She said, looking at Astrid and Merida, faces ripe with shame.

But Elsa smiled, "You're doing the right thing now... don't be upset. We'll make it right." She said... and the mood was calm and peaceful... until a Roar erupted from the distance.

"It was fun while it lasted." Merida said as the monster appeared... and it was...

The Sky Beast.

Jack kicked the chair, "Are you serious?! Pitch is here?" He roared as his fingered gripped his white locks in frustration.

"Theres no way he would know I was here. This is an absolute coincidence!" He said, pacing the hall with Tooth and Hiccup hot on his tail.

"How can you be sure? Pitch is an ancient mage, Jack, who knows what powers lie at his disposal!"

"I know for a fact that you need the persons blood to track them! And Pitch had no way to get ours! If he was here for me, he would get me and make me tell him where Elsa is!"

But Hiccup wasn't convinced, "Its common for a mans enemy to lure him into a false sense of security. If Pitch is as bad as you make him out to be, would you put such a tactic past him?"

Jack had to admit... that was something Pitch would do. Gladly so, anything to make Jack or Elsa squirm a little more.

"That still doesn't explain how he found me! How did he get my blood. If he is here for me..." Jack countered, trying to convince himself. Tooth shrugged, "I can't say for sure Jack, but I can let get the others on it. We owe you and your sister. We'll happily help you when you need it. Let me go talk to the others." She said before running down the hall as quickly as she could.

Jack sat on a bench and Hiccup took his seat beside him, "I'm not a conspiricy type Hiccup... We've only known each other for a short time but even you could see that."

"My experience with authority figures is different. But if you were a paranoid bastard you would have left me in the Chasms to die." He says, leaning back.

"I think you're finally starting to trust me." Jack said, trying to take his kind off it, giving Hiccup a stare that screamed 'Humor me.'

Hiccup sighed and dramatically raised his hands, "Yes Jack, you are perfect in every way and could never lie to me." He said with so much sarcasm he was drooling it.

He chuckled slightly as he pat Hiccups shoulder, "You wanna be my body guard while we get some dinner?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the sudden request, "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry." He said and Hiccup shook his head, "No... I mean why are you asking me?"

"Because we're friends?" To which Hiccup had to sit back. Friends? The term still felt foriegn on his tongue. He had comrads in arms and family... but friends? It was still somethig he was confused on.

But in an attempt to clarify his confusion he nodded, "Fine."

Jack nodded, "Wonderful. Its a date."

Hiccup snarled, "Like hell it is." But he stood up with Jack and let himself be dragged off into town... his hood up so to hide his identity as best he could.

Even if Pitch weren't here to find him... it wasn't smart to underestimate the man. Hiccup stumbled along as Jack ran faster than he normally did when in a casual situation.

"Where are we even going?"

"Dancing!" He said as he finally slowed down to see a group of men and women dancing... a band with lutes and guitars strumming loud as the women spun in their long skirts and frilly blouses.

Hiccup was impressed but his stomsch cried a bit, "I thought we were getting dinner." He said, shuffling his faux leg.

"After we dance." Jack said as he tugged his wrist.

Hiccup finally pulled back, "Jack... I'm a Rider. I don't do that."

Jack smiled, "Theres a first for everything." He said summoning strength he didn't even know he had and pulling the boy to the middle of the dancing circle.

Greede was a free city so no one looked twice at 2 men or 2 women dancing. Hiccup groaned as the music continued, "I will kill you for this." He mumbled, and Jack quickly took the lead, hand on Hiccup's hip, "You'll kill me for some other reason tommorow." He countered as he kept it simple... guiding Hiccup along in a quick stepping circle... occasionally twirling or jiving the boy in some way.

But he was right. He couldn't dance to save his life... but he was visable trying to catch on. Even adding his own little twists and turns to the dance.

Jack smiled and spun them, "Now you're getting it..." he said.

Hiccup flushed at the soft voice... whispered in his ear... and he burned at Jacks next action.

He dipped Hiccup... leaving him bent on his one fake leg... hair falling from his eyes... and the two remaining silent as Jack's blue eyes met Hiccup's shocked green ones...

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Smile for me..." he said... the world going on around them as Jack continued to hold him.

"Why?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Because I want to see you smile. You haven't smiled once since we've met." He said... his own cheeks reddening.

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes... and lips slowly upturning into a smile... a small one but a wonderful one.

Jack smiled back, "Beautiful." And then he did what Hiccup should have expected.

Kissed his lips. Slowly... softly.

But almost as soon as it began... it ended as Jack's hood is ripped from his head and the two's vision is blurred by black.

Hiccup was right. Pitch was here to find Jack.

Elsa rolled back as the Dire Spider crashed into a wall of Ice. She melted the ice and froze it around its legs.

Astrid was hanging on its last leg on the right side, trying to hack it with her Axe.

Merida had climed a near tree and took to distracting the monster with her arrows.

"Elsa! Watch that acid!" Merida said as the Mage let loose a blast of icy air and freezing the acid.

The Spider thrashed wild as Merida's arrows pierced its flesh and Astrids Axe sunk into its hide. But Elsa's ice held strong... and continued creeping up its body.

Elsa looked at the other blonde and she let go of the spider as Elsa cried and encased its body in ice...

Elsa smiled as Merida swumg down and put her bow back on her back. "Now what?" She said, noting that the monster had strayed them far from the path.

Elsa nodded as she put a finger to her chin... only to hear a very familiar sound in the distance... marching.

She smiled as Astrid called, "Guard Patrol!" She said as the group stopped and the three ran to them as fast as they could.

**The ending section with Elsa, Merida and Astrid was just so no one wondered what happened to the three... damn cliffhangers.**

**Oh wait! I love cliffhangers! ^-^**

**Next chapter... tons of action. A lot of fighting!**

**Please keep reviewig and favoriting! It makes me love my work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragons Breath. Chapter 7.**

**I'm actually pleasantly surprised to find my interest in this story has yet to wane. I still feel like throwing myself into it each week.**

**I will keep my speech quick because if I know you people, you're here to read a story. And not disclaimer bullshit. **

**Sadly, they are required every so often.**

**Disney and Dream works owns my fandoms. My fandoms own me. I own a Lawyer. And she says Disney or Dreamworks doesn't care what I own as long as its not money.**

**Also! Thank you to the new favorites and followers I recieved. I hope that you will be the first of many!**

**Onto the reviews I recieved... which was only 2... but reviews are reviews!**

**Kitty.0 - I actually remembered that last minute after I started writing the second chapter.. but by then I was already satisfied with what I had. I had to throw that in... because they obviously will play a part later as the Riders are not Riders without Dragons.**

**Sirius1698 - I know. Pitch ruins everything. If you continue to read you will see how true that is. The plot is gonna have several unexpected twists... so do stay tuned. **

**For those who see this story is rated T**

**But the Rating of this chapter will be M for a lot of violence. And death. Jack and Hiccup have a small army to fight through.**

**So without further aideu I present Chapter 7 of Dragon Breath. **

* * *

It was dark when he felt his consciousness return... he was right for suspecting Pitch... how cliche: lure your enemy into a false sense of security only to trap them like a rat...

He should have remembered: A man always feels the safest when he is going to die.

Hiccup felt his eyes flutter weakly as life returned to his weak body, though he uses the term life loosely. He felt weak... weaker than he did the day after he met Jack... that was after a fierce battle. This time was very different.

This time he was strung up by some wall bars... arms aching and his feet were off the floor. His head was dizzy and cloudy. He felt like he couldn't form a coherent thought. The room was dank and dark with icy drops falling from the ceiling and moss growing in the corners.

Jack knew this type of spell very well... Pitch loved it. It was a form of Dark Enthropic magic that draws out life force from the recievee enough to cause sleep. The more he draws, the more you slept.

The effects of shadow magic or whatever the hell Pitch cast on them was finally fading... but in this dark chamber he certainly didn't feel like it had. His stomach felt heavy and full of stones... he shook his head and croaked out Jacks name.

"Hey Hic..." he muttered... form finally appearing as his eyes adjusted... snow white hair dirty with dust and blood. "You feel okay?" He asked, lip cut and eye swollen. He was dangling from wall bars as well...

"You're worse off Jack... don't worry." He said as he looked away. "Have we found our escape route?"

"Theres no way out... front door is guarded. Trust me... I've scanned this room for any sign of structural weakness... nothing. We're bound and the room has magic nullifying carvings." He said, swallowing hard.

Hiccup groaned, "How long have we been here?" He asked, looking back at the mage. But Jack gave him a solumn look, "Not sure... few days? Pitch was always a sadistic son of a bitch... liked to make his victems suffer to the brink of near insanity before he finishes them off... make them a docile little pet willing to bend to his will."

Hiccup noted his cramping stomach and full bladder... he was right.

Did Pitch plan to starve them to a state where they were so delerious they wouldn't fight? It wasn't impossible, Hiccup thought, if the story Jack was weaving was true. He looked at the mage, "Who is Pitch, Jack? I know you said he was the Archmage at the Square but..."

"He is so much more... and so much more horrible than just that." Jack said... panting a bit.

Hiccup frowned, "Care to explain a bit more before we keel over and fucking die?" He said... but Jack retorted, "Is knowing going to make you feel better?"

"We're going to die... A man wants to know his foe before meeting his axe." Hiccup said... and immediatly added to it the second he spotted Jack's indecesion, "Plus... you owe me... I still haven't forgotten what you did." He said... remembering Jacks lips upon his own... heat hitting his cheeks at the thought. "Why did you do that?"

Jack flushed, "it was merely a Momentarily weakness... you looked wonderful with the scowl and glare gone... your eyes shimmering and freckles accenting them perfrctly." He admitted. Hiccup flushed harder... the icey water dripping on him feeling like a burn. "You... could have asked my permission first... kissing me with no warning was so uncouth." he said.

But rather than tease Hiccup, Jack merely chuckled and sighed deeply, "How do you describle a man who resembles a walking horror? A nightmare? Fear itself...?"

"I describe it as Dead. As soon as my blade finds it..." Hiccup said as Jack glared at him, "My story, yes? Let me tell it." And Hiccup nodded, ready to shut up.

Hiccup nodded and Jack cleared his throat. "Elsa and I were taken to the Square when we were eight... my sister Anna was 5. An accident happened and Anna was struck with Elsa's magic... and so the Square took us from our parents and sister upon her recovery.

"It was there she and I were quickly appranticed. We were both found to have a strong sense of magic at a very young age. As you can imagine, this earned us quite a bit of attention... especially from Pitch. We were his 'Little Wolves.' But we were just as fierce and our bite twice as sharp.

"But we were young and quickly attached to the man... he came across as a sympathizer. One whp understood the plight of mages. He came across as a new father. Right when we needed him... but we had no idea the attrocities he commited."

"So how did you find out Pitch was... like he was?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa and I were... 16 at the time. She and I were Senior Mages, even at a young age... but everyone knew we were the best, our powers only flourishing as we aged... Even the oldest mages and sorcerers weren't as good as we were. Pitch finally determined it was time for the two of us to pass our final test... the one that would put us next in line for the dual leadership as the Archsages... as my sister and I did everything together.

"Our final test was to destroy some people Pitch told us were trying to destroy the circle... I mean we'd been used a lot. Pitch often used our ice powers to stop those who hate us and would see us dead."

Jack eloquently explained he and his sisters Betrayel... the fight between them and Pitch... and the other mages... then he told of his parents demise... and how they ended up in the wastes.

"Hiccup we intended no harm for the Riders. And we picked such a desolate place because it was difficult to maintain for anyone else... would you have ever used it? It was non culturable for anyone besides us. We sought our own freedom as your Clans did. As Berk did all those years ago... what the Mages of old did was wrong. But should my sister and I have to pay for that?"

Hiccup listened intently... though he had nothing better to do... Jack had a lot of history to him... Elsa too.

"No... I suppose you don't deserve it." Hiccup finally said.

Jack smiled, "Glad you finally see it my way." He said as silence fell between them as they caught their breath a bit.

"So... how do you think Pitch found you?" He asked, settling in as a small trail of icy water trailed down his cheek. Jack took a deep breath. It was a viable question.

So why hadn't he considered them? It was important to find out your opponents intentions before you strike.

But at the time he was only concerned about Pitch being there at all... and he had yet to consider how Pitch found him.

"There are several ways. The easiest would be through obtaining a sample off my blood... which the Square keeps vials for all its mages should they ever leave or become kidnapped... but Elsa and I assured our blood was destroyed. Not even the barest scrapings of it could be found."

Hiccup nodded, noting how sure he sounded, because Jack is indefinatly intelligent and he nor Elsa would be so foolish to forget that. "But you said there are other ways about it...?"

Jack nodded, "There are incantations, alchemy, among others but all of them are old and obsolete and not always accurate.. and there is no way Pitch would waste time doing them. I'm going to have to accept that he did find me one way or another... its my sister I'm really worried about."

"Why? Whats wrong with your sister?" Hiccup asked as the door opened...

* * *

"Connected?" Merida asked as the trio ate their meal... it wasn't much but after surviving on dried meat and forest berries, many of questionable nature, it was perfect.

Elsa had began sensing her brother... closer than ever. A good sign... but one that still confused Astird and Merida. They finally broke down and asked how she knew this with such certainty.

The answer had been... unexpected.

"Yes... Jack and I were born as twins and both of us were born with a similar power set." Elsa said, sipping her coffee. "Twins these days are rare but mageling twins? No one can explain it... but it creates a bond that transends life itself. Quite literally."

Astrid looked up, "So... if you get hurt, so does he?" She asked and she shook her head, "No, its not that extensive... though I wish it were... he might finally understand a woman's pain... at least once a month." She said and the girls sharred a laugh at the slightly vulgar joke.

Elsa sighed, "No, but our spirits are tied together by the stands of fate themselves... and if he dies, so will I... after a period of intense sickness."

"So thats why you were so sure he was alive in the first place?" Merida asked after finishing her beer. Elsa nodded earnestly, "Yes, as I had not began to experience the symptoms that would come with it... as time went on and these symptoms remained dormant still, I was only assured further that Jack was alive.

"I discovered this bond when we were children. They say twins are empathic with each other and can even predict their sentences on high levels... but when Jack felt sad or happy I knew. And he knew about me... we could predict or share empathty."

"Can you do that now?" Astird asked, and Elsa pondered that thought and looked at Merida, "My sense for things has a distance limit. After so far a ways, I can only sense their energy... it used to be only Jack I could sense... but as time went on, I began sensing

.. everyone. So that was how we knew you were coming before you got there... and how we could mobilize so quickly." She said as they nodded again.

"Can you sense him? I mean if you can feel his emotions, that would mean he was close by right?" Astrid asked.

Elsa pondered the thought, "I can't say for certain... but I will try... give me a moment."

Elsa set about feeling her brother out... it was something she did subconsciously... and the best way to describe it was feeling the intensity of a headache or brainfreeze.

And in a matter of moments, Elsa's face contorts to several emotions. Some happy and good... others not so much.

Astrid and Merida shared a worried look as Elsa's blue eyes reopened and regarded the duo with intensity. Then as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"What do you have? Can you sense him?" Merida asked.

"Confliction, and a lot of it. Jack feels... anger and fear and saddness... but he also feels joy... euphoria... and tiny traces of infatuation." She said as the other two sat bewildered, "He's feeling a lot." She finished, "But... hes a short enough distance I can feel him. Hes anywhere between here and Greede... this is good."

"For now we have to move... I have a contact in the city I have to meet... and arrange a favor." She said approaching the counter.

She placed a small coin purse in the barkeeps hand and smiled, "We'll return in the eve, thank you." She said before walking to the door.

Astrid caught up to her pace, "If I might ask... where are we going? Whose this contact?" She said as the trio of girls stood to the side of the road... people in these ridiculous clothes giving them strange looks.

None of these ladies would ever understand their ideas of fashion.

"Jack and I have friends everywhere... and the likleyhood of us fighting in the weeks to come is probably pretty high... I want to make sure our ducks are in a row before we move against them... we are only so many."

"And Father is a fierce warrior... if it comes to that." Merida said, still banking on the idea that she and Hiccup will convince him otherwise... to drop this foolish grudge and make peace with the Mages.

Elsa nodded, "And even though Jack and i have allies, we have a similar case when it comes to our foes. So I like to stay prepared in case of any contingency... and so... though it pains me to do it, we must go see Kristoph."

"Kristoph?" Astrid asks, looking confused.

"Yes, Kristoph is an old friend who owes us a favor. He's a Homeless Man who stole from a powerful merchant... and when the man was going to kill him in the streets, we comped his 'bill' and so he promised us one favor, guarenteeing himself as a reliable contact. I hope he can live up to it."

"Whats he like? Whats he useful for?" Merida asked, "Hes a disgusting homeless loner... but its his heritage that matters so much more... or really his lack of one. He's an orphan... and his adoptive parents are nonconventional."

"What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked as they began twisting and turning down an ally way.

"He was raised among the Troll Rocks. The mysterious Tricksters of the Black Wood in the South... they're strong and powerful illusionists. And they normally kill all who trespass upon their domain... but they raised Kristoph when he was abandoned as a child... so hopefully they'll let him through and all he trusts."

"And you guarentee that? I don't want to become Troll food, Elsa." Merida said

"You wouldn't. They're vegetarians. They would feed you to their pets."

"That makes me feel so much better." Astrid said.

"Well I'm happy you feel allieved... Because we're here." Elsa said, avoiding her previous question... she wasn't entirely sure. But she was mostly sure. She hoped that her instinct was correct... her gut was almost always right.

She had to be right this time.

She did a quick series of knocks only to have a small hatch open, "Password?"

"Kristoph... don't." She said, visibly agitated at him immediatly. This man must be something else to make Elsa's usually Titanium-like demeanor crumble.

The door opened to reveal a dirty but handsome blonde male. "You never let me have an ounce of fun, Elsa. At least Jack Humored me."

"And thats exactly why I won't. You almost had us discovered last time." But to this Kristoph snapped in her face, "But! I didn't. Thats the important part, right?" He said, smiling.

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Grab your crossbow... we have a lot to discuss. About your... family." She said as the Blonde suddenly nodded in understanding. He turned back into his little hovel of a home... and began digging through his things before producing a wood and silver crossbow. "Lets move shall we?" He said, shutting and locking the door... about four times.

He looked at the three, "So you need that favor now, I would guess?"

* * *

He finally understood. Pitch was literally a walking nightmare... the boogyman himself.

He wasn't a man... he was something else

Hiccup starred at the monster who had attacked them... the monster who came after Jack when he had kissed Hiccup.

The man radiated power... a power that seemed to sap the very life force around them... making the room even more dark and depressing if such a thing were possible.

His eyes shimmered like amber and his teeth were fang like... Hiccup couldn't look at him... and he tried his hardest not to. But he still chuckled low and Hiccup still felt a shudder escape them.

He strode over to the brunette and grinned, holding his key up and unlocking it... knowing that the weak boy couldn't hurt him.

Hiccup grunted as the chains were allieviated and he fell to the floor. He couldn't believe how weak he was... what kind of fierce Viking was he if this mage was getting the best of him?

His arms ached with strain and his body weak from hunger... and to make it worse, he looked so pitiful in front of this bastard... a real beast he was quickly considering his worst enemy... and he had only regarded him for mere minutes.

Hiccup was about to ask what he wanted... until he felt cold pale fingers touch his face and trace the contoures like he were a piece of meat. An action so simple incited so much rage from the boy... a burning inferno in his stomach was ignited...

Rage was his fuel... but he was still on low... and needed time to gain his strength back. Right now he had the strength of a kitten.

Pitch tilted his chin up and gave him the most sickening smile he had ever seen, and Hiccup gave him his strongest glare he could muster, "Ahh, Jack." He said... voice deep and menacing like a black panther preparing to strike, "A Rider? You always did pick the worst allies Jack..." he said as he examined Hiccup's hair. Jack was borderline growling behind him.

But Pitch pressed on knowing neither of them were in any state to fight. "He is rather pretty though... I can see why you have such an infatuation with him."

Hiccul snarled at him, "Get your filthy mage hands off me. I'm not some prostitute... not unlike your mother..." He said, voice laced with rage.

It was to this Pitch laughed, "Oh, I'm the filthy mage? Last time a mage touched you... you didn't mind." He said as Hiccups mouth bit into his hand.

Pitch reeled and smacked him, cutting him and sending blood from his cheeks. Hiccup cried out, and Jack started fighting against the Wall bars. "Gods damn you Pitch! I'll kill you!" He said, thrashing against his binds with newfound strength.

Pitch now turned to him, "Oh Jack... are you jealous? Would you rather I give you my attention? You always craved it when you were young." he said, now placing his hands on Jack's own face.

"Don't you realize it yet? You cannot kill me... you never could. I know you know that for a fact." He said, a snakelike tongue dancing on his lips and his eyes narrowing like a serpant as he licked Jack's cheek.

Jsck shuddered, "You disgust me. You're nothing but a tyrant and a Dictator." He stated as Pitch laughed evilly.

Hiccup drew his shiv as blood ran down the side of his face... the one he always kept for a real emergency... and he tried to lunge... but Pitch's magic weakened him. Even now, simply being in the beast's presense was draining his already waning energy. He ended up poking Pitch's leg... only to recieve a sharp kick to the face. Hiccup cried out again as Pitch finally let Jack go.

He smiled widely, "Good news though my dear Frost... you won't have to see me much longer... you see, once city officials found out about you and your friend here... they more than happily called for both if your execution... to be carried out by me."

The word hung heavy in the air. Execution. Pitch was going to kill them?! Jack growled at him, "You can kill me! But let Hiccup go!"

Pitch chuckled, "I can't do that my dear boy... he knows you. And you remembwr what I said... you and everyone who knows you will die." He said before snapping his fingers, "Guards." He said as a group of armored men rushed them... unlatching Jack and carrying them off to be bound and tied up.

They were carried... neither if them in any condition to fight them... though they certainly felt much stronger now that Pitch was gone...

Jack sighed as the dungeon gates opened and the duo were greeted by a crowd of angry bystanders, tossing a variety of items at them. Hiccup sighed in annoyance as these Guards wasted no time in taking them to their fate...

Tied up and sitting beside a Axeman. Pitch sat next to a local priest... and the duo were bound and being humiliated as rotton food hit them and added a stink to the air.

Pitch regarded them with a normal smile... masking his true nature to the massess, "Welcome Citizens of Greede! This is an execution of Heretics who escaped under the careful eye of the Square!"

He loiked at Jack, "This man commited the atrocity of treason! Siding with vermicious rebels and trying to turn stable mages to his evil magic!" He said, and looked at Hiccup, "And his ally, a Rider of Berk! Shaming his heritage to travel with the mage! There is only one thing we can do with offenses committed by such company." He turned to the Priest, "Give them their last rights."

But then... all hell broke loose. In moments, the priest was on his face, the axeman decapitated by an unseen object and Hiccup and Jack's binds were broke...

Jack smiled, "I knew you guys wouldn't abandone me!" He said as North hit the small platform... swords in hand. Sandy quickly threw the priest with his powerful whip and Aster showed up with Tooth, both carrying their weapons.

Hiccup had his blade Drawn, shield ready. Jack's staff crackles with Ice energy... and the crowd was in Mass Hysteria.

Pitch laughed, "I should have known the Guardians would interfere with justice!"

North stood in front, "The only Justice that will be done here is the Justice if claiming your tyrannical head! You are a liar! A deciever, hiding behind the square and playing at Good-hearted intentions!"

Pitch grinned, the fangs showing moment!rily, "Strong words coming from a second rate bounty hunter."

Aster growled and threw his boomerang, only to have it decapitate two guards behind him, "How about we show you how 'Second rate' we are..." he said.

Pitch glared, Black Magic erupting from his hands, "Sieze them all! They will all die!"

Jack quickly spun and froze a guard, Hiccup's shield smashing his body to icy bits.

North countered three guard with ease and slashed their chests open before turning to the boys, "You two find the quickest way out! Hes after you!" He said as Hiccup shoved his blade through a helmet.

"What about you?" Jack said, tripping a Guard and stabbing him with his staff. "I'm not going to abandon you here!"

Tooth flipped by, legs wrapping around a mans neck before snapping it with sheer force, "Don't worry about us dear!" She said, flipping onto the ground and giving her knives a toss. "We'll get out and find you as soon as possible! We promise!"

But she was hit with a Shadow blast, though she quickly recovered. "No you will not!" Pitch cried, summoning his evil shadow magics. North turned to them, "Go! We'll hold em off!" He said, watching Sandy grip pitches Arm with his whip and battle for leverage.

Hiccup spun and decapitated his opponents. "Come on Jack! We have to move!" He said, putting a hand on his shoulder... Jack turned to him and nodded "Okay..." he said before cracking a guard across the face and quickly tapping his staff.

He scooped Hiccup up and allowed his staff to quickly carry them off... but not before Pitch's voice shook the earth like thunder...

"I'll find you Frost! I am the night itself! No one escapes me and my Square!" He said... but Jack ignored him... instead flying faster... toward Balaster.

When they reached the woodlands was when they stopped. Hiccup jumped down and stood still... Jack landing in front of him, and Hiccup scowled at him, "He's as good as dead." He said simply.

Jack nodded, "I know... and we will get him... but now you understand the importance of it all? We need to work together. No matter how bad you or your clan thinks Elsa and I are... Pitch is far worse."

Hiccup's fist suddenly connected with his jaw... "That is for causing this. For saving me... for getting me involved in this..." he said and Jack rubbed his cheek.

"I deserved that." He said... right before Hiccup kissed him... rough and fierce... square on the lips.

Jack was shocked at first but he quickly got with the program... hands encircling his waist and tangling in his hair... and they danced in a dance they called a kiss... a wet smack resounding as Hiccup pulled away.

"That... is for everything else." He said, sheathing his sword. He immediatly began walking down the path, "Come on. Balaster isn't far and I want to be bunkered down by night fall.

Jack smirked, grabbing his staff and laughing,

"Right behind you, Hic."

* * *

**So! Kissing! I figured a violent chapter deserved a rather... sweet ending.**

**Also! This is officially the LONGEST chapter so far! Coming in at 4500 words! Considering I used to only top out at 1600 to 2000 this is a huge achomplishment for me as an author!**

**It makes me happy when I get reviews and favorites! So please keep clicking! I smile everytime I see a new fan!**

**Chapter 8 is up next week! Have a good week and see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragons Breath Chapter 8**

**A few reviews and a few more followers. Its slow coming but I'm glad to say I have a steady amount of followers. This story had been something of a passing fancy for me. **

**Its not that I'm losing interest, but the limitless worlds one can create when writing a seperate story... sometimes they can almost be more appealing. Don't worry, I still plan to write this before starting a new project. But I have new ones on the way!**

**Onto reviews!**

**Kitty.0: I thought so too! It was the comic relief for me.**

**FrostyOwl: I was actually watching that part in the movie when I thought that would be a perfect end for the chapter.**

**Sirius1696: Yes, they finally shared a mutual lip-lock. But is everything as it seems? ... meh, probobly.**

**Good news! I can genuinely say this chapter is rated T. So if you came here looking for a T-rating this will be a chapter for you! This chapter is more or less the calm before the storm.**

**Disclaimer: Dreamworks and Disney owns my fandoms, My Fandoms own me, I own a Lawyer. She says Dreamworks and Disney don't care what I own as long as its not money.**

**Remember to Review! It motivates me to continue! **

**Dragons Breath. Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

This was the Third day in the forest since the duo had escaped Greede... and they certainly weren't missing sleeping on the ground as they had when they stayed in Greede... but they certainly missed it less than being strung up by wall bars in the dungeons of the Undercity dungeons.

On top of that, Hiccup's display of affection has set a small tone for their relationship. In doing so, the duo have taken to Huddling in the evenings, though Hiccup assures Jack its merely for warmth.

Which was an obvious lie considering the Ice Prince doesn't give off even a small amount of heat.

Even now, in the morning of their third day in these cursed Aspear woods, Hiccup had his back pressed into Jack's torso. Occasionally making a small noise but otherwise silent.

Jack was starring at his head and considering his confusing behavior... and he had to attribute it to Hiccup's own curiousity. He never had anyone, let alone another man, express romantic interest in him because he was already intended. Though he constantly reminded Jack that Astrid and he were better friends than lovers.

This must be his way of satiating his curious nature, that side of him that wants to forget this is happening and yet hes too caught up in the emotions and his feelings to help himself.

Hiccup grunted a bit in his sleep and shifted against Jack... it was an interesting predicament. One that Jack wasn't sure he liked or disliked. The trip to Balaster was proving... aggravating for the duo. And the other was the only person to take out said aggrivation.

Not to mention that Hiccup was being rather confusing and indecisive.

During the day, Hiccup acts like he always does, refined and silent. Not eager to discuss much of anything... especially when Jack presses him about their relationship. In fact, Hiccup denied their being a relationship at all. He insists that what they do is something they shouldn't discuss.

And that sets the tone for the day. To be taken in silence, apart from the occasional 'Hold on.' Or 'I gotta piss.'

Conversly, when night time comes, he becomes the exact opposite when they settle in for bed. His attitude becomes similar to what one considers a childlike behavior. Well, maybe not a child, but a teenager. Finally acting like one, having been deprived of the opportunity to enjoy his youth.

He hugs Jack, and demands his soul attention by peppering him with kisses and giggles and whispering sweet nothings to him in the dead of night. But when Jack attempts to press him at night... all Hiccup does is smile and chuckle at him as if asking it were a ludicris joke. Or not denying their very apparent chemistry.

Such as this morning. Hiccup had asked Jack to hold him by the waist while he snuggled under Jack's chin. Hiccup was a bit shorter then the Ice Prince so it was like a small puzzle to fit Hiccup beside him. But even more so, it was a perfect puzzle piece.

Both of them were thin and both flexible enough to fit to the other. Neither smelled too bad, Jack not needing to bath often because of his core body temperature. Hiccup merely had a very masculine scent. Like the pine forest, or the earth and its plants. Like nature manifested into a fragrence.

Despite being so strong, Hiccup was quite easy to adjust in the mornings, mostly due to his thin and lankey frame. Lithe was perhaps the better word for it. His eyes fluttering as the morning came apparent to him. He sighed, "Morning Jack." He said, untangling himself and preparing for another Journey today and not even bothering to wake up to his sleeping partner. It had been two days and Jack was trying to limit his magic use... should Pitch find them that way.

He still wasn't exactly certain how Pitch found them or what insane magic he had at used to do so. Nor was he in any mood to find out.

He figured it was best to stay close to the ground and use less Ice... not that he was useless in close combat but magic was his gift... to be limited on its use was a crutch.

Jack was certain his old Master wasn't going to give up so easily... he hoped the Guardians got away or even better, damaged the man... they were his friends and losing them would not only deal a swift blow to his emotions, but to their future support in the battles to come.

Hiccups fingers snapped in front of his face, driving him from his musings, "Come on, we have a long journey today Jack... I know Balaster can't be much farther."

But Jack just flashed him his smile, "No good morning kiss?" He said, a mocking tone to his voice and feigning a hurt attitude... he genuinely didn't care but he did like making Hiccup feel embaressed. And that was exactly the reaction he got.

Hiccups mouth turned into a snarl and his cheeks flared as if he were trying to say 'Don't push your luck, mage.' But he quickly caved in and knelt before him, Green meeting blue... his expression melting into a softer one. The one Jack liked... the one where he didn't look so angry anymore.

He gave him a slow smooch... placing hands on his shoulders and their lips moved together. It was a proper way to kiss someone in the morning... soft, sweet, taking no more than was needed... Hiccup let out a soft noise as Jack easily dominated him.

Then Jack's teeth sunk into Hiccup's lip, eliciting a moan from the Viking and making him reel back and give Jack a soul shattering glare, "Ugh, try that again without telling me, mage..." Hiccup said as they stood, "Do you have any idea how much longer this is going to be? I want to get to Balaster already. Its just a step closer to your home and hopefully back to Merida and Toothless." He said.

But Jack shook his head, "It would be much faster if I could fly..." he said, grabbing his staff and adjusting his hood, "But I can't... I don't want the man to track me."

"Jack, Pitch had no clue which direction you were headed... can he honestly track you from so far?" He said, grabbing his shield and sheathing his sword and Jack nodded in return, "Pitch is one of the oldest and most powerful mages around... I can't put anything beneath him." He said as Hiccup let out a low groan, "We're going to he out here forever..."

"Not quite. I know there are patroling guards who know the quickest routes to the city. If we can find one then we'll surely make it to the city soon."

Hiccup nodded as the mage stood up and took his place beside him. "Lets move."

But they froze as the shadows moved.

Kristoph looked up from his sloppily ingested coffee, most of which was on his shirt, and regarded the ladies, "So... you want me to talk with Mommy desrest to see if they'll give you a hand with... what? A battle? A war? Or something else?"

Elsa could appreciate his seriousness when it came to it. He would almost be bearable if he were like this more often.

Elsa sighed, "I can't say until an actual threat poses itself... but if The Rider Tribes or Pitch's Square make a move against us, its certainly not misplaced paranoia to have a few allies lying around, should we need them."

And she was right. All of them knew it. Having your allies at hand when battle came to you was a smart move. Sure they were strong together... they would be even stronger when Jack and Hiccup rejoined them, but alone the fight was too much.

Elsa knew in her heart something was coming... she needed to be prepared.

Kristoph nodded, "Well I can't fault you for that... but the Black Woods are pretty far from here and as you can tell, I'm not swimming in money." Which he wasn't. Any man who needed thirty locks to his home that was located in a back allyway was obviously the type trying to hide himself from those who would take what kittle he had.

"As soon as we get back, Hiccup, Merida and I could help with our Dragons... maybe cover more ground?" Astrid offered. And Merida nodded, "Still... our main priority remains in finding Jack and Hiccup."

The red head turned to Elsa, "Any ideas?" And Elsa nodded, "I'll give my empathic link another try..." she said as she shut her eyes... he eyes winced immediatly, "He's in danger... and hes very close by. As in, less than a mile away!" Her eyes shot open, looking bewildered, "He's close. And something is pursuing him." She said, the others regarding her with shock.

Astrid stood and grabbed her axe, "Well then what the hell are we waiting for?! Lets go meet up with them!" She said and the others were quick to agree, standing up and busting from the tavern, and dropping a small amount of coin for the coffee.

They charged through the streets of the city, past the oddly decorated men and women, some grunting or falling or cursing at them as they approached the gate... the guards clad in silvery armor asking them their business.

They fumble for their excuse... eventually settling on a lost family heirloom lost in the woods and it being absolutly necessesary to retrieve it...

The gate it opened and the four quickly spring out... attempting to find their lost friends and family... having not seen them in weeks.

In the meantime, Jack and Hiccup were now busied with bandits that fancied wild wolves as their pets.

Jack held his Staff upward for a quick downward strike or stab.

Hiccup had his sword out as they circled around the bandits... each of their identities a mystery as they hid behind an individual mask... some simple and others far from it.

They carried an array of weapons, none of which Jack and Hiccup haven't fought against before but were so random that finding an effective fighting style would prove to be more difficult than either of them desired.

"How do we go about this?" Hiccup asked... eager for some form of plan. He and jack had fought together several times now and they had a good idea of how the other fought... Jack was more precise with quick stabs and swings. Hiccup had a finnese and a certain dexterity that relied more on wide sweeping strikes and closing his distance with his Shield.

Jack pondered the question and offered the most simplistic answer he conjured.

"You take the ones of the left, I take the ones on the right?"

"Lets do it." He said as he suddenly threw out his shield, latching it around his unsuspecting enemy, flying forward and driving his sword through his mask.

He quickly turned the body to act as a shield while he wreched his sword from his body and collected his shield. Arrows pelted the corpse as he tossed it to the side.

Jack, on the other side, had done a quick roll forward and dodged a bolter... catching his foot in his staff and snapping the bone, sending him crashing to the earth. Jack smashed his next opponents fsce as his foot came down and stomped on his opponents throat.

It seemed the fight would end well...

Even more so when an arrow whislted through the wood and pierced an enemy.

"They got reinforcements! Lets move out!" Called the makeshift leader as the few remaining members run for their life... Hiccup recognized that arrow anywhere... and he smiled for the third time on this journey.

"Merida!" He said as his sister came dashing through the brush and tackled her brother to the ground. She couldn't be happier to see him... he was alive and well. Elsa had been right. They were soon joined by the others and Jack hugged his sister close and the Riders reunited.

They parted and smiled, the six of them relieved to find their respective friends and family.

"When did you three decide to... come after us?" Hiccup asked, Astrid and Merida on either side, the trio not even considering sepersting until it was absolutly needed.

"Elsa said we needed to reunite so we could finally discuss... everything." Astrid said, suddenly relaxing for the first time in... weeks.

Elsa nodded, "We have a lot to discuss. Come, I have a room at the local inn... we can discuss our findings and plans there." She said as they slowly returned to the city... Hiccup telling in almost perfect detail what had happened while they were gone... leaving out he and Jack's romantic details.

Not that Jack minded considering they still had no established relstionship. He felt much more powerful with his sister nearby... their power almost dependent on the other.

They quietly made their way back to the inn... but the groups had been so together they went off in respective groups. Kristoph and Elsa went with Jack. Merida and Astrid went with Hiccup.

Merida sat and tolf her brother of everything she had seen... and Hiccup believed her... but their questions remained unanswered.

"Why would father let a grudge continue after so long? They were utilizing a once useless land and expanding it..." Merida said as she remembered that small utopia. Hiccup sat back and eyes his sister and friend, "We're Vikings and if we hadn't met these two... would we feel much different? We fought for honor but what honer is there in letting old wounds fester? He's not strengthening us by letting a grudge dictate us."

Astrid spoke up, "Do you think he would listen to us? After we lost everyone else at the battle... he may suspect us of some primitive indoctrination. I mean... we're the only survivors of that battle. And all three of us think the mages are our allies? We may know better but he doesn't."

Merida nodded at Hiccup, who pondered the thoughts, "You're right... we merely have to convince him otherwise... but for now we shouldn't be worrying about that, rather we should be worried about Pitch... hes the real threat."

"Elsa told us about him, but you actually met him? Whats he like?"

Hiccup swallowed hard and said, "He's no better than a-"

"A demon Elsa. Hes become something else in the years we've been gone... his magic is more than double its strength. We made in known in Greede... we can only hope the Priest in the area can see that he is getting out of control."

"But we can't offer much hope." Elsa said, "He was a danger before... if hes worse tjan we have a real problem on our hands. Its imperitive we get back and round up the others. We have allies we need to call on. And so do the others..." she said, with a hopeful tone.

Kristoph sat forward now, "Look, I can't guarentee they'll be all for it. I mean... they haven't left the wood in centuries. I'll do my best... but for now I think it's best I tag along."

Jack smjled, obviously not willing to turn his old pranking buddy away. "Are you sure its not an inconvenience?"

Kristoph smiled, "What? I'm living the life of luxary here." He said sarcastically, before adding, "I'm better off with you guys than here."

Elsa nodded, not willing to turn away an extra ally when it offered itself.

"So... whats the first order of business, Elsa?" Jack asked, looking at his sister. She met his gaze, "We need to get back. We need Rapunzel and Flynn... and Anna would probably want to know we were alive."

To this, Kristoph got an eager look... and Elsa glared, "I'll still do not approve of your relationship with my sister, Kristoph.."

But that was the end of their discussion...

Evening came and Hiccup starred out the window as Kristoph snored from his room and Jack read on his own bed. "Hiccup? Its late... don't you want to sleep?" Jack asked, standing up and walking over to him. But the brunette declined with a shake of his head. Jack sat on the opposite side of the window.

"Do you want to discuss anything?" He asked and Hiccup regarded the blue eyed mage softly.

"I'm happy to be reunited with my sister... but I feel like everything about my life is changing slowly... pushing me towards this inevitable pit where I have to chose between what I care about and what I thought I cared about."

"And what are those?" Jack asked him and the Viking sat back, "I care about the future... where I end up... my family, my friends... I'm even starting to care about you... but how do you throw away everything you knew for something else?" He asked

And Jack looked at his face and sighed, "Because after its done, you look into what you have changed and know you made the right choice... in the end, your happiness is something only you determine. Would killing me and my sister really make you happy?"

He shook his head.

Jack took his hand, "Then what would make you happy?" He asked as Hiccup spoke no more and instead kissed Jack. All his intensity and fury was behind it. In an odd sense he was angry... this mage... this man made him change. Made him question everything he believed... and yet... his desire continued to grow.

Hiccups hands were tangled in his snow white locks as Jacks hands roamed all over where he could get his hands.

Until he felt the drops. He assumed it was raining until he pulled away... to see Hiccups eyes shining with tears.

Jack hugged him to his chest as Hiccup sobbed into it... "I don't want to lose my father to this..." he said. Jack stroked his hair... "Shhh, I know Hiccup. And we'll do everything we can to prevent it." He promised him.

Hiccup cried softly as Jack took him to his... no, their, bed... and laid him next to him as if he were a child.

"Please don't let go..." Hiccup asked...

And he didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragons Breath Chapter 9**

**Well this update is a wee bit late! **

**But I can appreciate the new Followers and Favorites I have! I got quite a few this past week! ^-^ Motivation is high right now. **

**I do apologize for the delay... lots of work for school and such has kept me away from the keyboard. **

**I only recoeved 1 review from Kitty.0. **

**Remember, Reviews keep me motovated! They make me want to write more! **

**Kitty.0 - Of course! This Hiccup is a fearless warrior! He has to remain himself but... change is coming. Hes beginning to understand the wrong his family has committed. **

**Anyway, were almost to ten chapters! Lets keep chuggimg forward in their adventures. Now that the group is together... the real war can begin. **

**Disclaimer: Disney and Dreamworks owns my fandom. My fandom owns me. I own a lawyer. She tells me Disney and Dreamworks don't care what I own as long as its not money. **

**Chapter 9 of Dragons Breath. **

The city streets were busy that morning... it made for an early rise for the group... especially for Hiccup and Jack... following the actions of the night before.

They were strictly comforting and not in leau of a more primitive desire... Jack held Hiccup through his tears, and held him through the night as he slept peacefully against his chest... a comfortable night for the both...

He liked Watching Hiccups face, his chest rising and falling in his slumber... and Jacks body was cold as ice... which made a nice contrast to Balaster in its dry season...

The morning was an absolute opposite of the night before.

It felt nice to be comfortable in the pale light of the early morning. Hiccup felt a bit groggy but otherwise content. His back was wrapped in warmth but he felt inexplicably cool around his chest.

He remembered his activities the night before... none of which were very becoming of a young Viking. Crying... being coddled, kissing and sharing a bed with another man. And yet they felt...normal.

He looked up to see the Ice Prince still locked in slumber... breathing lightly. Normally Hiccup took this opportunity to wake him... but he couldn't bring himself to do so this morning. It was still early and Jack looked so peaceful.

His hair was elongating... and kept brushing it away with his soft exhales... falling perfectly back into place as he inhaled

The night before had proven especially difficult for Hiccup and Jack... after his breakdown, Jack had held the brunette to his chest as he sobbed. He couldn't blame Hiccup for his breakdown...

His father was his hero... but a vicious one if he needed to be. Stoick (as Jack learned his name was) was the chief Viking. As in, he is the toughest of any other warrior in the village. It was a heavy responsibility, and one that did not come without its sacrifices.

And it was a position the man himself expected Hiccup to take when he was old and frail. Hiccup would have made a good leader... he was sociable enough, loyal and strong.

It didn't help that Hiccup now truely believed in their goal... and was hoping to chamge it. Hiccup feared his fathers wrath if he didn't agree... but welcomed his support if he did. In the end, the only one that needed to die was Pitch.

They were big shoes to fill for Hiccup, but the more they went along, the less he believed in his father's ideology. It was adapted and passed through centuries of Leaders just like Stoick... but Hiccup was the first to believe differently.

It was almost like Old Berk himself... both he and Hiccup were kind of a Martyr for change. The bringing in of a new Era. The Era no one else wanted to happen.

Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between two different people...

But at times the strings of fate ultimatly turn to one to bring change, as its a vital part of Life... if we didn't change, we would still be Cavemen. Or mages... or at war.

It was almost ironic. But it made sense. They both were very different than the people they were raised among. Berk was without magical influence... raised among people who were very different than he was. All mages and he the only one of his kind to break away.

Hiccup was lithe and quick... but any Rider or Viking Jack's seen was taller... larger than life itself. Hell, their hands were as big as a small bear.

Hiccup befriended (and even moreso) a mage and with every step seeks to break this tradition of war with them... it seemed to be a form of Trepidation but... in all actuality, it was them who seeked freedom from their mage oppressors.

Both noble causes in their own aspect.

Hiccup moved his leg a bit and felt a bit of Jacks bare flesh... that bare flesh being his lower theigh. Hiccup took note of his leg. It was strong and soft like the rest of him. The two weren't nude but both were quite close. Jack had helped him remove his armor and underarmor... when he felt it was time to let Hiccup rest... he couldn't leave Jack's side. And instead of sleeping in his own... he urged Jack to let him sleep there while he finished his crying.

It appeared scandelous and rather comprimising but they were comfortable. The only obsticle being Kristoph... who was content in his own bed in the next room.

Hiccup hoped the Blonde wasn't awake... he didn't need any grief for this. From him, his sister, or Jacks sister.

She didn't need to say it for Hiccup to know she held a bit of disdain for the Viking. It wasn't misplaced... but she also knew he was trustworthy as he hadn't killed her brother...

Maybe she sensed their relationship? The woman seemed pretty damn astute... and ge didn't put it beneath her... but if she had, she wasn't saying so...

He turned up to the white haired mage ran his hand along Jack's face... urging the mage to awaken. His hand came to rest upon Hiccups and then draw it to his lips to kiss his warm palm.

"Good morning." Jack whispered as Hiccup leaned up to replace his hand with his mouth... and they shared a lip lock in the early morning light...

Slightly Cliche but certainly romantic. Jack ran his hand through Hiccups locks... having been freshly washed the night before... the brunettes tongue slipping past Jacks lips, pale and soft... hands resting on his chest as their tongues do a small dance between them.

Hiccup pulled away and Jack ran his fingers through and out of his lovers long brown hair... if he could call him that. He certainly wanted to... but in the aspect of time, he wasn't ready to push the subject quite yet, "We need to get back... to my home. From there we can figure out what to do." Jack said... knowing this was certainly the most pressing subject.

Hiccup nodded as his body decided to nestle itself on Jack for a moment before shifting off, "I feel safer in numbers... I'm glad we found them." He said, pulling on his Civies before attaching his breast plate and leg armor.

"It just means less thinking for you to do, right?" Jack joked as his now gloved hand decked his shoulder, immediatly retorting, "Well, one of us had to think for us. Gods know you weren't."

Jack stood and donned a new set of Robes... sleek and soft. And appropriatly white and blue. His staff floating to its master's embrace.

As Hiccup sheathed his sword, he turned to Jack and frowned, "Did you tell Elsa about Pitch? He's really our biggest threat. Even more so than the other Riders" He asked, checking his shield as always before noting it was okay.

Jack turned away, "Yes... and shes just as befuddled about it as I. There are only so many magics that can track someone without their blood... a lot of them even we don't know... but we need to figure them out. And soon..." He said, slipping on his shoes.

Hiccup nodded and began to lace his boots up... before an idea hit him, "Wait a minute... what if its an inside job?" He said, as if he had stumbled across some great conspiracy.

"I mean... if he has an inside mole who was willing to give their blood and information on your location?" He said, "Isn't their any magic that lets someone speak over long distances?"

And Jack leaned back against the wall of their room, "You... may have an idea there. But its all inconclusive. We aren't there to say for certain. But if someone did betray us..."

"Its gonna end badly for them... I guarentee it." Hiccup said as he tied the final knot in his boot. "We have a long journey ahead of us... I'll get Kristoph. Lets get moving." He finished before he walked into the next room.

Things had been quiet since Elsa left a week prior. Anna tended to the kingdom rather well, being well loved by the people she ruled and as kind as her siblings.

Production and routine continued as always... until three daya prior. When a little birdy somehow managed to make its way into their home with a note.

Adressed to the Rider Hiccup.

She handed it to Flynn to translate as he had written the note in a code-like language. She hoped it wasn't the call to battle. At least not yet. Anna was no general and had no experience in these things. And she definatly wasn't confident enough to smooth things over diplomatically.

Anna looked up as she tossed another fish into the creatures maw... hearing the Dragon purr a bit in delight, "He really likes those things..." Rapunzel said, noting how Agnes and Stormfly were already overturned, happily laying around with their tongues hanging out.

The duo had decided to task themselves with caring for the Rider's Dragons while they were away... and they certainly proved voracious eaters. Especially Toothless.

He could clear two baskets full of fish if he were allowed. Agnes and Stormfly could clear a half a basket together.

Anna smiled as she held up the Basket to the Night Fury, signaling it was empty, to which the Dragon let out a depressed sound and fell down, acting like he was still starving.

She gave him a quick pet and turned back to Rapunzel, "Did Flynn give you his report?" She said, eyes suddenly laced with concern... noting her duty was always first and foremost to her Kingdom.

The Blonde shook her head with a bit of worry, "Conditions are still stable but... the notice is worrying." She said, unfolding the parchment Flynn had delivered her earlier... "He just finished the translation this afternoon. I figured it was best saved for jow when we were alone. Its rough but Flynn did his best to make it readable for us."

It had orginally been a messy scrawl.. and came in from the North. Which meant it certainly didn't come from Merida.

Anna swallowed and opened the notice, "Well... its a rough translation... but lets see what I can do..." she said, focusing.

"Riders of Berk, this is your chief.

Hiccup, you should be reading this. You better be alive. And your sister too! You know the hell you'll catch if her or Astrid perish. Although I understand the costs of war, our people don't need the grief.

I trust you to do what you must.

I understand war efforts may be difficult... but I hope you haven't forgotten to give me a reply on your status. I like knowing of my boys achomplishments... and I do like knowing you're safe, believe it or not.

I expect your first report soon son. If not... well, lets hope I don't assume the worst. I'm getting to old to avenge my family. Especially my first born.

Stoick."

Anna turned grim, rereading the letter over and over... worrying beyond belief. Hiccup was expected to deliver war reports?

When did the Riders get so organized? It used to be about pilliaging and returning when the pilliaging was done...

She didn't like this. They were still gone. The country is big! The chances of Elsa finding them quickly is low.

"I hope Elsa has found them... or we might be in more trouble than we thought... there is no way we have enough forces to fight the Riders." She said, trying to make small of a big situation.

Rapunzel bit her lip, "Anna... its okay to be worried. I know you have to be strong but... we're family." She said, lowering their baskets back into the water to catch more fish for the Dragons... thank goodness for the abundence in the area.

Anna let out a soft sigh, "I know... I just never expected... all of this." She said, leaning against the walls of the chamber.

"Is this what my sister and brother deal with? More stress than someone my age should ever experience? I mean, Elsa and Jack do it everyday! Its only been a week! And this is already a lot on my plate... I'm glad this isn't normally my job."

Rapunzel stood next to her cousin and nodded, "But that is just right now... things are difficult. Before this, things were easier for them... and they're out fighting to bring him back... remember. They have a more difficult job then we do. The areas between here and Greede are filled with monsters, bandits and many other things. Lets be grateful we don't have to fight them."

Anna had to agree with her... she was no fighter nor would she be any use in an actual battle. But Elsa and Jack were... and in the case where they had to fight vs stay home and watch their people... well, currently, that was the better option.

She hoped it stayed that way until Elsa got back...

Anna and Rapunzel stood up, dusting their dresses off, and Anna turned to her cousin, "Come... we need to go tally up production for the day."

Elsa grumbled as they stood stuck in the city crowds. Of course this had to be the day that everyone and their uncle decided to crowd the street, speaking indiscriminatly and doing it so loudly that you couldn't pick up any particular speech as to why they were there.

She didn't like it... an ominous wind held itself over the horizon. "You alright, Elsa?" Astrid asked... and the Ice Queen shook her head. "I don't like this one bit... its almost as if something is... coming."

Jack didn't like the sound of that... his sister didn't fool around with predicting danger. If she predicted sonething bad... you could bet something was waiting right around the corner... the group put one hand on each weapon... knowing the six of them were ready for anything Balaster might throw at them.

The sky was dark that afternoon... which was odd considering Balaster was in its dry season and there was no call for rain...

Until the trumpets rang out... signaling the attention of everyone around them to the front gate of the city. Where... the Local Lord was standing.

"Welcome citizens of Balaster! I stand before you today to welcome you to a very important guest!"

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh no... we need to get out of here... now." He said, looking at Hiccup, his hand on his sword.

The man rambled on before the nightmare appeared... golden eyes visable even from the distance they were away from him... shivers going down their spine as he spoke.

"I feel so welcomed in your beautiful city... but while I stay I must implore you of my true intentions."

Eksa was shaking... visibly as she starred into the eyes of her old tormentor as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"You see, two sneaky little charges of mine escaped my grasp long ago! And i have been on their trail ever since! And I want them to know that they shall be captured and brought back! Willingly or no! And so I ask you, the citizens of Balaster, to keep watch for them! Their posters are being put up all around the streets! If you see them I must ask you to turn them in! You shall be handsomely rewarded! But deny my capture of them and I will make sure you suffer great consequences for it!"

The six looked at each other and began to push through the crowd as they tried to make their way to a nearby ally way. The group was visibly shaken by this... Pitch was here. And he was gunning right for them. "There is no way we'll be able to get out of here..." Jack said to the others, "We can't fly, we can't use magic and if we try to walk out the front door they will recognize us."

But Kristoph spoke up, "He'll recognize the two of you... but hes never seen us..." he said, motioning to Astrid and Merida.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you suggesting?"

"While you three search for a safe way out of the city, the three of us can play him for a fool... and lead him on a different trail. I know the city so it won't be difficult to get him lost." He said with more confidence than Elsa or Jack thought the blonde could muster.

Merida nodded, "That might just work..." as Astrid spoke up, "We could pose as some bystanders who spotted you... its actually pretty solid."

Elsa nodded as she looked at Hiccup and Jack, "Okay... we can start our search on the west. We'll switch when the Grand clock in the center of town strikes noon."

She hoped that this plan wouldn't fall through... she didn't want her friends death on her own hands.

**Sorry for this very short and very crappy chapter. My update was late. This chapter was mostly just cannon fodder for the action in next chapter. **

**Please bare with me! More bloody action in the next chapter! ^-^**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragons Breath 10**

**Well here we are. We have officially made it to ten chapters! And Officially, this story has reached over 1000 views!**

**I'm proud to see that I have a nice amount of Favorites and Follows! And I'm getting Reviews! **

**Speaking of which, I want to shout out to Kitty.0. You are an awesome fan! Reviewing with every update! **

**Onto Reviews.**

**Kitty.0: Of course. Plus I wrote this. Lots of violence in this story! ^-^ **

**Barefooted Dragon: Thank you for your kind words! ^-^ I know that feeling of love for HiJack kissin. **

**Now we have to do that thing so I can avoid a lawsuit. **

**Ahem**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Dreamworks owns my Fandoms. My Fandoms own me. I own a Lawyer. She tells me Disney and Dreamworks don't care what I own as long as it isn't money. **

**Also.**

**Warning: This Chapter contains violence. It may not be suitable for all readers. Rated M.**

**On with Chapter 10.**

It was nerve wracking starring at such a powerful man... even before he took a moment to acknowledge their presence... but the show must go on.

The group had decided to split up to open a path and cover the tracks. The less Pitch payed attention to them... the better.

They knew if Elsa, Jack or Hiccup were spotted then they may as well all prepare for the hangmans noose.

Pitch may have a harder time against the six of them but he would be damned if he was to let his prisoners escape him again. It wasn't a situation the six desired to be in. Almostbless so than running away at all... but standing alone against multiple enemies... the six weren't enough.

They had concocted a fairly brilliant plan. Merida, Astrid and Kristoph were nothing more than bystanders to Pitch. He had never seen them as far as they knew and therefore would lead the distraction team... and in doing so eventually lose Pitch in the crowd once they recieved a sign that a route out had been secured.

That was Hiccup, Elsa and Jack's mission. To find any clear path out that involved as little fighting as possible. They knew the front gates were impossible and Pitch would sense them if they merely flew out.

It wasn't perfect, butbwhen the city is damn near turned against you, go for the safest idea. It was either this or fight tooth and nail out the gates and hide in the forest... a plan everyone thought foolish.

The three melded from the others and weaved through the crowd with a mock air of confidance that parted the passerbys on the street. Astrid tilted her head up as the other two followed directly to her left and right.

Astrid straightened her tunic and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she, Merida and Kristoph knealt at his feet. The man's face was nothing short of a perfect blend of surprise and amusement... his golden iris' appeared in their 'normal' state as he spoke to the young adults.

"Hmm... people your age usually cower in fear from my presence. What compells the three of you young strangers to such a... unexpected reaction?" He spoke... a wicked smirk turned on his lips. "I'll tell you like I tell others... I have no money for beggars."

Astrid had opted to speak to him, starring at his face as she fiddled with the pommel of her axe. She took a deep breath and forced herself to hold a stare with the Golden Eyed Nightmare.

She opened her mouth and began a well crafted speech, "We honor and respect the only man in this world who understands what to do with dangerous mages..." she starts, "And we have come to inform you of a sighting. A Mage matching the description on the posters! I saw him casting his wicked spells."

Pitch seemed to take a viable interest in this, "You did?" He asked with warriness lacing his tone. "Where? When?" He began, eyes narrowing and his pupils turning into small slits as Astrid shivered at the imposing glare... she looked up at him anyway.

"I can show you the way sir. We can be your guides." She said, the three standing. But Pitch waved his hand, "No need... I am capable of meeting any threat." He said but Merida spoke up first, "Yes sir, but you must realize that magic can do more harm than good to an ignorant eye... not to undermine your power or skill but while we may understand your use of it there are people here who may frown upon it... I'm sure that last thing you want to lose is supporters." She said, Green starring into Gold as she silently prayed he would listen.

Pitch fixated the Red head with a glare that would cause some men to instantly petrify... his iris turning to a burning amber color as his eyes resembled a Serpent. Despite all this, Merida held her ground... and Pitch nodded, "Perhaps you're right young lady... I wouldn't want the common folk to get the wrong idea about me. So tell me quickly where you spotted my charges and make haste to the spot."

Astrid straightened her Tunic and nodded, relieved that he didn't question them. She stood naturally as she could manage and spoke "Well, then we will lead the way. Shall we?"

And not too far from that post sat the other three... the trio tucked behind a tall building that offered them a better view of Pitch than Pitch had of them. Jack leaned back against the side and let out a wary breath. "Shes a good actress... very believable if you didn't know it was a lie." He said, relieved that went as smoothly as it did.

Hiccuo nodded, "Yes. She can con a Meiser out if his last coin. Do we have any plan of finding a route out?" He said, pointedly looking for anything... but this place was much more strict about procedure than Greede had been. A fact that both impressed and annoyed the Viking to no end.

Elsa looked up at them, "I have a few ideas... but nothing concrete. We need to blend in and keep our profile low." She said, turning to them as she watched the Boogy man turn the corner on the next road. "Where do we start then, Sister?" Jack said, trying to act as conspicuous as possible.

Elsa looked between her brother and the Viking and smirked a small amount. "Where anyone with half a mind would start. The Undercity."

They called it the Underbelly. A proper name for it, as it was where Balaster's poor resided. Gypsies, Gang members and Thugs galore. Its not a place Elsa would go normally if she had the option but she was well armed enough to defend herself, and in well-off company.

Hiccup's right arm held fast to his sword... should one of these rabble fall out of line. He promised not to kill them. Cutting off someones balls won't kill you... a fact that nearly made him smile.

He looked at the Ice queen and said, "How do we find our way around here? This doesn't look like the place even my father would live." He said as he took in the views of the beggars, run down shops and taverns and the shanty town itself... dirt floors and weak fires to provide minimal heat against the damp air.

Elsa turned to look at him... her eyes still holding a bit of scorn for the Viking as she spoke her first words to him. "You just need to know how to work the public. Look at these people. They're cold... hungry... they live without things we never consider going without. If there is one thing they respond to... its money. And you have to give it to the right person. One who needs it but... is willing to trade information in exchange. Not everyone is like that. The thugs have information but continually demand more if you give them an inch. They literally rob you blind. Conversly you can't give it too someone too desperate... they'll run away."

Jack nodded, "Its a careful process... but drop a coin here and there and you'll find your way... like here." He said, pointing at a woman starring lurridly at Jack as he approached her... a certain swagger to his walk.

He placed an arm on the wall next to her, shakily as it was made of thin material and ran his opposite hand through his silky white locks. He gave her a look that said 'You want to give me everything. All your information.' And she took the bait. Quite easily.

Even if it was all for show, Hiccup felt his fist tighten around the hilt of his sword... his sudden desire to slice the woman was incresing considerably by the moment.

He finally spoke as he held the brown eyed woman's gaze... who would have been pretty were she clean. "I need to know who knows what's what around here... do you know anyone?" He said, sliding a pale hand over her cheek as she shivered.

He suddenly produced a small coin purse and held the jingling silver out to her... and she made a hasty grab for it. But Jack had anticipated it and pulled away... her eyes shining with defeat as he wagged a finger at her, "Ah ah ah, this isn't free... all I ask is who to talk to around here and this nice little pouch of coins is all yours."

The woman considered it... ten silver coins could feed her and her daughter for possibly a whole month if she spaced it right. Or she could pay off her debts... she opened her mouth, "Those in the Underbelly know to seek out The Witch... if you head further in, you'll see the signs... now gimmie, please!" She said, grabbing at the bag as Jack dropped it for her. She thanked him and rushed off faster than a rabbit.

He turned back to Hiccup, currently glaring, and Elsa who was nodding at his work before making their way to the center of town.

It appeared that the further they went in, the worse it got. The buildings quality actually seemed worse, if such a thing were possible. The air became danker... icy cool and wet. The moss naturaly covered at least half of the walls.

Hiccup rubbed his arms in irritation as the siblings observed the walls for some clue as the woman said... and he nearly cursed them for their resistance to cold.

He still wanted to curse Jack slightly... which was highly out of character for the Viking. He hated how... emotional Jack mafe him. He hated his smile... hated his piercing blue eyes.. hated his hands as they caressed his torso close that was both strong and gentle.

And what he hated the most was how Jack made him act. He acts affectionate, gentle... like a damn may flower. He was a Fierce Viking! Future chief! The Rider of the Night Fury.

Yet, at the same time, he wanted Jack to be close. Wanted him to hug and kiss him and make his head spin like it did.

That brought up his father... which was always a delightful topic these days it seemed. He couldn't let go of the respect and honor he had for his father... he always did what he felt was right for his people. Plus, Stoick honestly thought that Jack and Elsa we're a threat to their peace. He's accepted the fact that his father had a delusion in his head.

He sought to change it. No matter the price. But in the end, his father was his idol. The man he sought to model his own life after.. despite his poor start. He was thin, condescending and in a nearly romantic relationship with a man. These were things Stoick never would have been at his age.

It was his lament. The reason for his tears the eve before... how does one comtemplate the possibility of killing their own father in Combat?

He pondered the idea of challenging his father in single combat, for control of the Riders. His Father was older and held Hiccup in high praise, along with his sister. Could he plunge the blade in? His father would never allow his to simply win... a defeat from his child meant he was no longer fit to rule their people.

"Hiccup?" Jack said, knealing down beside his lover, attempting to discern what he was so focused on... which turned out to be much of nothing. "Are you still thinking about... last night?"

Hiccup nodded, "I applaud your astutness, Jack..." he said, looking for the 'sign' they were supposed to be seekeling. But Jack was not one to 'drop it.'

"Tell me what you're thinking..." he said, icy digits dancing over Hiccup's... and when he would usually pull away, this time he turned his palm to his and gave his hand a squeeze, "Its complicated Jack... I want my people to recognize you as an ally, and other mages excluding Pitch. But... you and I know that if Dad doesn't trust my words I'll have to challenge him to one-on-one combat."

Jack nodded, "And you worry about losing?" Hiccup's lip pursed, "I can't say for certain its that exactly... what I worry about is if I win. If I lose, I'll be dead. But if my father loses... he would rather die than live with the shame of loss."

"Shouldn't he be proud of his son surpassing him?" Jack questioned as he joined in Hiccup's 'searching'.

"In most cases, you would be absolutly right. Regular people, and even other Vikings, want their children to grow as strong and stronger than them... but He's the chief and I his heir. If I defeat him in combat it means that he is no longer the strongest man in the clan. I am. We only want the best to lead us... and I don't know if he could live with the shame."

Jack nodded, "Then we simply have to hope for the best. If we lose our hope, we may as well toss out the rest of our humanity..." he said as his hand now trailed Hiccup's cheek... and he watched the Brunette smile...

A real genuine smile. How could Jack help himself? How could he prevent his actions?

His lips suddenly latched to him... Hiccup kissing with almost equal vigor as his hand tentslatively placed his hand over Jacks... the two standing up between kisses.

This kiss was utterly different than any other kiss they had so far... a gentle peck here, a slow good morning kiss there but this wasn't that. It was rough, fierce. Their teeth clacked a small bit as the Mage pinned the Viking to a nearby wall... the atmosphere around them ignored as they shared a searing lip lock.

Jack's teeth sunk lightly into Hiccup's lip and sucked it into his heat as Hiccup let out a series of small indistinguishable noises as he suddenly felt something... warn invade his mouth... Jack's tongue easily massaging his as his slender and cool fingers threaded into Hiccup's locks... giving just a gentle tug.

Hiccup felt his head go fuzzy as Jack did these things to him... arms, shakey and weak, grip Jacks shoulders... almost a sign that what he was doing to him was magical, ignoring the fact of Jacks disposition.

He suddenly felt his right hand slink up into Hiccup's tunic and touch his bare skin... causing a shiver... followed by a small foriegn noise as the duo turned their head to see Elsa... Braid mostly visible... as she hid her flushed face.

She had caught her brother in comprimising positions with other men and women and he her... but she still felt embaressed by the ordeal. Despite the situation calling for unwavering focus to their task, she still felt like an invader. An intruder in an intimate moment.

She finally nodded at them, "I found something. Make haste... I think I have our path to the witch."

Merida bit her lip as she viewed Pitch's face. As if it weren't terrifying enough to stare at without a glare, it was almost doubley so now. His eyes were angry and his lips turned into an irritated frown.

But Astrid continued on with the act while the other two had opted to remain silent. For now it was merely a matter of time. After their 'tip' turned sour, he's been following their lead. Steadily growing angrier with every step.

"I do not appreciate being bothered, young woman. Especially when it comes to dangerous criminals... if I didn't know better I would say this is a ruse..." he said, voice similar to a blade across the grindstone.

Astrid gave him an awkward smile, rubbing away the goosebumps on her arm befor laughing, "Its not my policy to disagree with such an esteemed man but I assure you they are here sonewhere!" She said, "Now lets keep searching-"

"HALT!" he commanded... causing the three to freeze in their tracks... as they looked back... Kristoph put one arm on his crossbow.

Pitch finally looked furious. His fsce was nearly distorted in his aggravation... his eyes were a Goldish Fire... complete with burning fire. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, and his teeth were similar to spikes.

He truly was the face of ones worst nightmare. His eyes glared at each, "I will not be played for a fool, children... and if you tell me what you're hiding... I can promise you won't be punished... too harshly."

Merida fixated him with her evil glare, "I'll never give you my brother you Wicked fiend..." but this merely let Pitch break into a fit of laughs, "Oh, you're the Rider's little pissant sister?" He said as his fingers began to eminate black energy. Merida notched an arrow at him...

"You underestimate your opponent... is that wise?" She said as she backed up, the arrow not moving even a small amount. He licked his lips, "Its only foolish when your opponent is worth fearing... neither you or your brother or your pathetic people are worth my consideration..." he said... before she suddenly coughed out loud.

The next instant was utter chaos. Kristoph had planned for this. His place in their operation was escape.. and had an effective plan for doing so.

He had attached a smoke bomb to his bolt before firing... the air friction causing the bomb to encase the area.

The people nearby reacted satisfactory as well... by stopping to watch the exchange between Merida and Pitch coupled with the sudden outbreak of Hysteria that came with Kristoph's arrow provided plentiful cover.

The three decided to dash from the man, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"What's the plan?" Kristoph asked astrid as she adjusted her axe, "Don't stop!" She said simply as they dashed into an allyway... determined to split up and cover more tracks before meeting up at their predetermined location.

They hoped to meet up, anyway.

"I don't like this." Jack said... which was possibly the biggest understatement of the Era.

Folliwing the clues had ultimatly lead them to a very dark and very cold place. While Jack and Elsa weren't bothered by the temperature, they certainly didn't like the atmosphere.

For starters the few people that were around here were brutish thugs or possibly the most deforned beings any had laid their eyes on. By the town's description... this was where they were seeking.

"Its here." Elsa said, eyes suddenly spotting the most normal looking shop she had ever seen... even in a place like this. It was built into the stump of a tree and was brightly lit on the inside.

That was almost more creepy than their present company... but they went in anyway. The store was warm and comforting... but oddly enough, the walls were decored with intricate carvings. Some large and eccentric and others fsr less so. Others quite plain. Hiccup looked around a bit, eye caught on a well carved wooden sword.

Suddenly, she appeared. Her hair was stark white and her nose was very witch like... she stood no taller than four feet. Normally Hiccup would have drawn on such a woman for sneaking up on him... but instead took a step backwards, into eksa as the three regarded the odd woman in her shop.

She gave them a snaggletooth grin. "So I hear you've been looking for me..."

**To any and all who actually read these authors notes, you may have noticed that this chapter's contents did not have any M rated content. And you're right. Quite right. When I began this chapter, I didn't expect it to go this way. But when I saw the idea take shape, I knew that was what I was gonna do. **

**For any confused fans, The witch is the Woman who provided the dessert to Merida in Brave. The one that changed her mother. **

**Anyway, heres an update people! Stay beautiful! See you next time!**

**Remember to Review and Favorite. I need motivation.**


End file.
